Alita: the lethal angel
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "Awaken with no memory, Alita is now bonded with a liquid creature called Venom who is seeking vengeance against the man who attacked him along the race of his race, the two having a common enemy join forces to face him. Will Alita's personality and compassion change this creatures anger into making it something better?" (swearing and romance.)
1. Chapter 1

**_"We have been called many things since we have arrived to this world, a weapon, a monster and most of all a stranger to everyone around us. Though there is only one thing we will ever be called, and that is Venom. In the beginning, I was nothing more than a Klyntar or formally called a symbiote, a alien species that can attach to a host and become one. In which we are the strongest, fastest and most of all deadliest to all races in the galaxy. The way we travel is by meteors, a few of us go onto one and are sent across galaxies to arrive on planets for us to conquer. However, this was different, when we arrived on this planet the creatures call "Earth". We were taken by a man with blue eyes, he and his machines tried to destroy seeing how we were a threat, I however managed to survive but was sent hurling into the ground where I was trapped underneath one of the man's machines. Though this did not kill me, but only made my anger towards the blue eyed man greater as I would soon tear him apart with my bare hands. Once I find a host, though I do not know how or when I can find one, all I know is that once I get my opportunity. I shall kill the blue eyed man, and eat his brains!"_**

* * *

Underneath the area of Iron City was the depths of the underworld, within the bowels of the ruined buildings as well the destroyed structure of the old civilization was the black living substance Venom. The creature was able to survive to having bonding with a few small rodents and creatures around him, though they were weak to the body he needed, he was right now scurrying across a hole to where he was eating a few bugs and other rats that tried to attack him. So far the creature had enough rat brains for one month, it was time to escape this dark hellhole and find a host to exact his vengeance. But when? Most of the rats here weren't that strong to climb up to the surface and he couldn't use his black liquid to move around, he would get spotted as well be killed on sight if anyone spotted him. As he begins to think of many ways to escaping this darken prison, he hears the faint barking of a strange like creature. Venom scurries over to it as he found a small like dog, the light blonde canine had it's right leg wounded as it was bleeding and unable to move.

_"Aw, it's hurt. I should eat."_

Thinking about lunch before his plan as his carnivorous like personality was taking over as the smell of the blood and dog was quite intoxicating towards him, though he stops for a moment seeing how the dog could be his ticket out of here. The dog had a much bigger body to allow him to fill him as well jump to area's as well access them where rats couldn't go. The symbiote rat scurries towards the dog to where the small canine turned his head at the rat as it soon begins to bark at the vermin.

_"Do not fear tasty looking thing, we shall not eat you. Yet."_

Telling the dog as the black slime oozes towards the dog as he soon begins to heal the small dogs leg, it lets out a painful like howl as his leg begins to heal. His pupils changes to white as Venom had full control of the dog. Standing on all four legs, he looks around and notices a hole that showed a bright like light. Doing a grin he soon leaps towards it as he scurries through the hole, jiggling his body through the hole he makes it out to where he looks around. Having being in the underworld for too long made him sensitive to the light as he notices the bright sun looking down on him.

_"To bright!"_

Roaring to himself as he scurries to a table to where he didn't look at the sun, his new eyes adjusting to the surrounding he looks around as he looks at the one thing he had always wanted to see. Hosts! tons of individuals that were walking all around him as the symbiote was stunned at how many they were, finally being able to look around in the day he walks from the chair and see's the people walk around him. Venom, soon enough notices something off with each of them, they all had prosthetic like body parts as he looked confused. Did having these body parts made them weak? This was no good, he was going to have vengeance against the blue eyed man, he needed a host that can be able to take his power as well had strength to spare.

_"So bright, so pretty. Must not to be distracted, must find a host and kill the blue eyed man!"_

Thinking about the main plan as he soon begins to walk, as the small like symbiote dog begins walking around he happens to notice how everyone was living out their lives. Each of them were walking around together smiling as well doing small jobs that revolved serving food to the public, all these new smells as well food had his stomach growling in a monstrous manner since it's been a while since he had actual food. Having no sense of control he notices a chef like male with a robotic like arm cutting up some meat and steak, Venom having his nose catching the scent. He leaps towards man's table and begins to eat it all, the man looked surprised by this as well angry at how the dog acted.

"Hey you mutt! Get the hell off my table!"

Shouting towards the dog as Venom soon lets out a fearsome like roar, though it was barking since he couldn't transform yet. The chef whistles towards some men to take the dog as Venom merely growls, seeing how he can't fight them in this state he quickly grabs a small steak and runs away. The men chases after the small dog as Venom was feeling the rush of running, his heart pumping as well his senses coming back, the symbiote merely laughed as he continued to run.

_"Running in a regular sized body, tasting meat, causing trouble. This is what we were made for!"_

Telling himself as he soon accidentally trips on a rock and drops his steak on the ground, he was going to grab it until he notices the men coming after him. Growling to himself he could have stretched a black tentacle but couldn't seeing how he didn't want to alarm anyone of his power. He then runs away towards a street to where he was able to get away from the men, breathing in and out his stomach began to growl as he got hungry again. Turning his head towards the smell as well what the food was, walking over to a street he looks around to who or what the food was. Looking around one last time, he notices the person that was eating the fresh like food. It was a black short haired woman, she had light brown eyes as well had white hands which meant she wasn't fully human. The girl was also wearing a stiped long sleeve shirt as well some pants as she notices the small dog, the two looked at each other for a small second as she stood up looking at him as she soon walks slowly to him.

"Hello there. You want some?"

Asking in a friendly like manner as well showing a sandwich towards him, Venom did not know why she offered him food. No other human he had met in the past was this friendly, though threw the scent of her hands was she wasn't exactly human, not thinking about it for too long, he begins to chew on the sandwich as the girl merely smiles at how he ate it.

_"She is kind, does not seem violent like other humans."_

"Can I hug you?"

She asked interrupting his thinking as he turns at her, continuing to eat the sandwich she slowly hugs him as Venom was shocked from this kind of expression of feeling. Looking up towards her, the only way he could compliment her for the food and hug was by licking her face a couple of times as she giggled a bit. Petting his head a bit, the two didn't notice that of a robotic like machine was walking towards them as she soon looks at it.

_"Step aside. Out of the way."_

The robot spoke in a harsh like tone as the girl soon gets into a battle stance, seeing this pose she was doing made Venom interested as the look on her face was that of a fighter. Though a man pulls her out of the way who was wearing glasses as well had white hair, Venom growled at the man but more at the machine since he remembered that it was the same one that attacked him and his fellow kind. He begins to bark towards it trying to intimidate it as the girl quickly does a perfect tuck and roll move towards Venom which then covers him.

_"She protects us? Even though she has just met us?"_

Thinking towards her as the machine soon passes them as the girl stands up holding the dog as the old man looked concern as well serious about what had just happen.

"What was that?"

"A centurion, sentinels that hunt criminals or arrest people. Don't try to stand in front of one, they'll consider you a threat."

Sounding like a father towards her which Venom thought was odd since they didn't look the same, he notices the small dog as the girl holds him close seeing how she like him.

"Can I keep him?"

Asking in a polite and innocent tone as the man merely shook his head towards her.

"Alita, I don't think that you.."

"Please Ido? he's my new friend. I'll take care of him."

Trying to persuade the man as Venom saw her trying to convince him, seeing how she could be his new host. He adds to her plead by pouting towards Ido which made him feel a bit guilty seeing them looking sad towards them. He sighs at them and places his hand up looking at the which meant he was about to give a answer.

Ido: "Alright, but he's your responsibility. Understand?"

Alita: "I will, thank you."

Sounding grateful towards him as she hugs him while holding Venom, seeing how Ido had the bags of food they soon begin to head home as Venom merely got comfortable in Alita's arms as he merely smiled that she would be perfect. They soon arrived to Ido's robotic workshop as Venom soon wanted to leave Alita's arms as she lets him go, he walks around checking out the area as the symbiote dog looks at the outside porch as he soon notices a massive like city that was floating in the air. Soon enough he begins to growl at it seeing how he began to remember that the structure reminded him of the blue eyed man lived there as he begins to bark at it.

Alita: "What's wrong boy?"

Asking her small canine friend in which she walks towards him and picks him up, looking at the floating city she turns her head and looks at Venom as she then rubs his head.

Alita: "You want to head to Zalem to? I want to go there to but we can't. Not yet, hopefully soon enough."

Explaining about the floating city as Venom merely growled at the thought of going there, Alita takes him towards her room to where she places him on the ground. He then heads towards the window to where he could get a perfect view of the town as well the people. Alita smiled at how the small dog was fascinated by the town as much as she was, though soon enough she heard Ido calling for her as she sighs.

Alita: "I got to go help with Ido. I'll be back with some food."

Telling her new companion as she gives him a quick hug as she soon heads out to check out on what he needed from her, Venom however watched her left as well begin to notice something more than just a friendly cyborg girl. That possibly she could be more than just another host he had used in the past before coming to earth, Alita will be the one to help him kill the blue eyed man. He was thinking to far, he needed to first see if she could handle him combining with her. Not just a simple bond like the dog and small rats he has been with, but a strong connection between him and her. Once that it could be settle, he along with her would be unstoppable as well able to face anyone. Though he would have to wait seeing how he was still getting some of his old strength back, he decided to merely stay in his dog host until the time was right.

* * *

The stroke of night had come as right now in the home of Ido, the young cyborg was asleep as well looked peaceful in her sleep. Venom, in a small bed that he was given was asleep as well. Though his eyes had woken up showing his white pupil eyes, he slowly stands on his two legs looking around as he notices no one was awake which was the perfect moment.

_"It's now or never."_

Suggesting towards himself as he then hopes on a small box as well towards Alita's bed, gently walking towards her while she slept he looked at her peaceful like face as she slept in a deep slumber. Venom, who loomed over ever merely turned his head at how a cyborg could look at peace with what she was, focusing on what he had to do. He was about to place his paw onto her head so he could travel into her and bond with her, that was until he heard the door close which caused Alita to wake up looking at the dog onto of her.

_"Shit!"_

Venom cursing towards himself as Alita was curious of why he was on top of her, she didn't mind as she pets his head as maybe he needed some comfort since she found him alone on the street with no one to help him. Deciding to get something to eat as well for her dog, she decided to get up and grab some food until she notices something happening at the door. Looking through the crack of the door she notices Ido walking in with a black suitcase as well wearing a dark like clothing as this had her suspicious, though she was noticing the small dog hungry as he was about to howl until she stops him. Sneaking out of her room, the two quietly walked towards the kitchen to where she places him on the ground to which Alita opens the door showing a whole fridge full of food.

_"Food!"_

He shouted towards himself as Alita grabs the small red bag of oranges along with a few other types of meals for the two as they head back to her bedroom to which they began to eat their own meals. While Alita was eating some fruit along with a few pieces of chicken, Venom however was tearing apart some steak and chicken which was delicious as he hadn't had this in ages. She notices how fast he was eating as she was going to stop him until he lets out a small like growl telling her that it was his.

Alita: "I wasn't trying to take your meal, I just wanted you to relax. You can choke if you eat that fast."

_"We do not choke, we devour whatever we.."_

Before finishing, he was stopped by her petting his back allowing him to eat the steak smoothly as it helped him. The Klyntar having being embarrassed merely kept to himself as he began to chew on the meat slowly as Alita smiled towards him.

Alita: "I think I'll call you buddy, how does that sound?"

Asking her friend which Venom, who was still eating the meat merely looked at her for a second looks away still eating as she took that as a yes. The two continuing to eat their food, Alita couldn't help but feel like something was up with Ido. What was he doing at this time of night? Whatever it was she had to keep her eyes on him if something was wrong.

**_In the morning_**

The sun began to rise on another day as it soon began to shine on Alita, the cyborg girl's eyes slowly awaken as she notices Buddy laying close against her as well the tons of food that was around them. Slowly getting him off her, Alita began quickly cleaning up everything so that Ido didn't stumble upon them and gets herself cleaned up. Later on the two then walk to the living room to where they saw Ido making breakfast for them, Venom was smelling it as he looks at the table seeing some

_"Food"_

Thinking to himself as he rushes over on all four and then leaps onto the chair and looks at the plate full of bacon, pancakes and eggs. He gulfs it down as the doctor looked alarmed that he was doing so as this wasn't right.

Ido: "No, bad dog! Off the.."

Not having the chance to finish, Venom does a menacing like growl which had him move back as Alita rushed over to pick him up to calm him down. Being in her arms, the food in his mouth began to settle as he soon swallows it as the two looked at the small dog.

Alita: "He was like this when I gave him some food, maybe something is wrong with Buddy."

Ido: "Well, if there is so then maybe I should take a look. Because most dogs can't eat human food, it will hurt them."

He tells her as Alita follows him to his station where he would give Buddy a quick look to see if he was doing ok. Keeping Buddy close, the doctor began to scan his pupils as well see if he was ok, so far he had ate most of the food in the fridge as well had gotten a bit heavy. Deciding to do a quick scan, he activates a machine behind him as it releases a high pitch sound, the sound caused Venom to howl in a enrage type way as he begins to bark at the machine which Alita holds him so he could relax as Ido shuts it off.

Alita: "What happened? Is something wrong with his ears?"

Ido: "No, maybe there's something wrong with the scanner. It needs a few more parts, maybe you should take him out for a walk."

Suggesting a idea to Alita which she nodes to that request, grabbing a leash as well getting Buddy ready. The two soon head out for a walk while leaving Ido with a questionable look, the machine wasn't making that loud of a noise, noir a dog couldn't be in pain since most of them had high sense of hearing. He should keep a eye on the dog, having a strange feeling towards what Alita's new pet was. All the while for Venom, still had plans for Alita as she was the key to his vengeance. For now he would see what she was capable off along with watch her movements to see if she would be his host.


	2. Seeing if she is stronger enough

_**"After the strange morning Alita had with Buddy, she decided what was best if she took him for a walk so the fresh air could clear his head as well allow him to relax. While within him was Venom, getting upset at how the male human used the machine to let out that painful sound, shaking his head he merely walks so that he could forget it. As the two were right outside of Ido's cybernetic building, she is stopped by a woman with a dot on her head as well wearing black like clothing, the cyborg girl stopped seeing how the woman called out towards her as she began to examine her white mechanical arms. Venom how could sense what she was, the look from her eyes as well how she studied the arms reminded him that of the blue eyed man, he could have taken over and attack her by biting her arms. Though Alita soon moves away from her before the woman could continue to study her, still feeling fuzzy the girl continue to take a small walk into the street where she could ease herself not noticing the entity deep within her."**_

* * *

As the two continued to walk throughout the street, Alita was feeling curious about last night with Ido coming home covered in black, what exactly was he doing? Meanwhile for Venom, seeing how he lost the chance to see if the woman was in league with the blue eyed man remained silent as he looks around the area as he noticed how strange it was. He, having been in the underworld was looking at how joyful the humans were, even if they weren't wealthy or looked normal with their cyber appendages, they were content with what they had. Soon enough Alita stops by a small shop to where the vender was giving out free snacks, it looked fruit like as well had chocolate. The vender explained it was a chocolate banana, being curious she requests for one and soon takes a bite which the taste was both cold and delicious at the same time.

_"Tasty"_

Looking at the snack as he whimpers for a bite, Alita notices takes a small piece and hands it to him as he smiles at how nice it tasted. Though this personality was not the one he needed, he needed a fighter as well someone that could rip apart enemies like he would. If he was to bond with her he had to see if she could survive in a fight due to that pose she displayed yesterday, continuing to think he soon notices something on the screen which showed a race happening as well a fight going on.

_"It looks violent as well brutal, we like it."_

Venom telling himself as he then lets out a bark to get Alita's attention in which she looks at the screen as it was the same sport she saw yesterday when she was with Ido after doing some shopping.

Alita: "That's motor ball, apparently Ido thinks it isn't worth my time to watch and it's mostly for people who like seeing people rip each other apart. I think it's cool, maybe one day we can go and watch it."

_"Mhm, she has taste in violence."_

Noticing how the two were enjoying it until she notices a small ball rolling towards her, bending down to grab it she notices a few people on skates as well a ramp along with doing all kinds of stunts as she notices that how they played was like motor ball.

"Hey! Mind giving us our ball back?"

Asked a girl with black pony tails with green skates as Alita nodded, throwing the ball towards her which one of the skaters friends catches the ball but falls on the ground. The green skates girl laughs at how hard the ball landed on her friend by her side as Alita looked shocked at how much force she did when she passed the ball to them.

Alita: "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

"No worries, Jerry here is used to falling on the ground eh?"

Replying towards her and at her fallen friend, who was a teen male with light brown skin and was wearing tactical glasses. He dusts himself off as well trying to get up as the girl and Alita helped him up as he looks at her.

Jerry: "I had it Leela, just need to be ready for it."

Instructing that he could have caught the ball, though the two soon notice that she was a cyborg. They looked fascinated by her appearance as Alita could tell they never met something like her.

Leela: "Your a cyborg."

Alita: "Well yes, I am, there are others like me."

Leela: "Well yeah, it's just that most of them we've seen are hunter warriors."

Responding back to her which Alita and Venom didn't know what a hunter warrior was, not understanding Jerry points at one of them walking by some citizens as he had a silver machine like body as well a human face. His eyes were looking around for something or someone as he was on the hunt, Alita noticing his appearance as a hunter but also notices his sword on his back. It looked beautiful to her as well amazing as she was in a trance from having looked towards it, without noticing the two then get called out by the other players needing them.

Jerry: "Oh great, were needed. Maybe you can help us? Leela can't exactly help with holding the ball while getting tackled."

Leela: "Screw off, you can't do a good run to the hoop throw without stumbling."

The two arguing as Alita, seeing how it looked fun and not as dangerous as the real one might be something she could participate. Though she began thinking about what Ido told her about this sport being only for destroying others as well being brutal, beginning to have second thoughts her leg was soon nudged by her dog who Venom was using to have her play the game.

_"Come on Alita, show us that you have a fighting spirit as well can tear these chumps apart."_

Looking at her in a begging like tone as the black haired girl merely chuckles at how her pet was supporting her to go and participate. Having not the look to say no to him, she agrees with the others and decides to play with the others. Putting her dog by the sidelines, Leela equipped her with some roller skates that would assist her in playing the game, they were purple as she began to skate with her now new friends. Though she accidentally slips on the ground falling on her back which the others laugh at her.

Jerry: "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. It's all about movement, got to move left to right."

Giving her some advice as he along with Leela guided her to the starting line where the three along with the other players were at began to get into position. Leela having a small time to Alita began to give a small explanation about what she had to do. Alita along with Jerry where her guardsmen while Leela was the carrier, the main goal of the game was to get the ball into the hoop without the enemy team doing the same. The only rule was not to drop the ball and not to do low blows to the stomach, Venom watching from the sidelines watched her getting into a racing like stance as they looked at the lights beeping. They soon light up in a green like color as that meant it was one, as the people began the race a small ball shot out from the wall as each of the teens were trying to grab it. Alita having no experience was pushing back against a few of the men while Leela was able to grab the ball, Venom watched at how the other players acted cruel towards each other pushing and shoving one another up to the point where he saw Alita hit a metal stand making her fall on to the ground.

_"Painful, we should bite him in the nuts."_

Thinking of something painful he could do but he notices how Alita's facial expression changed to a serious like form as she was now getting serious, Leela and Jerry getting her up and back on her feet. The three began to head back to work on trying to get a win, deciding to change it up a bit as well see if they could win. Leela tosses the ball to Alita as she quickly adapted to the situation as the cyborg girl quickly avoided getting tackled by the other players. Moving left to right as well doing some movement, Jerry opens up but Alita wasn't paying attention as she soon was about to get jabbed in the stomach by another player. Though she puts him in a armlock and flips him which surprises everyone as she then makes it up to the top and makes a point. Smiling at the point, Jerry and Leela clapped for her as the others congratulate her on the win.

Jerry: "How did you do that?"

Alita: "I don't know, it's like. Something took over and, I just let it take over."

Replying to her now new friend which soon enough, her dog 'Buddy' rushed over and barks at her excited like which she laughs at how much he loved her display.

_"Outstanding, now make fun of him and rip off his head!"_

Venom thinking of a fun way to cherish the victory as he merely spoke in barking as the girl merely patted her head which her friends looked at him.

Jerry: "Cute dog, so are you doing anything tonight Alita? Me and Leela are going to watch a game of Motor ball tonight, want to come?"

Inviting to spend time with them as Alita thought this was something new, spending time with friends that she had just made. Though Ido wanted her to come right back before dark, that motion soon went away when Venom merely whimpered towards her to go with them as he wanted to watch the brutal sport.

Alita: "Well, we can stay there for a little bit. Then I have to go."

Leela: "Deal, besides tonight is the termination match. Were going see who will be heading into the finals."

Sounding excited as the two then follow their new friends to where they would be able to watch the sport, while Venom could spend more time with Alita as well see if he could bond with her as he saw it was the right opportunity to bond with her.

_**Later**_

In a small like building was the three teenagers along with the dog as they were watching the sport on the television, they saw the race going on as they were right now seeing the players race across the area as well crashing and bashing into one another. Alita was curious about how each player had different types of weaponry which made them either unique or dangerous amongst each other in the ring.

Alita: "They can't use projectile weapons but they can use blades and maces?"

Leela: "Yeah, pretty fucked up right? All those weapons and having different types of cybernetic bodies and they can't play the game fair? That's not right."

Jerry: "It makes the games interesting. I find it fun to see what the competitors might bring, here look at that guy."

Pointing at one of the players, he had a white and red armored right arm that could shoot out metal tendrils to pull other players back or rip off a body part.

Jerry: "His arm was design to be long ranged as well be for defense against upcoming attackers, the next one is fury. Her armor is design to be fast, though this also makes her vulnerable due to how she is moving near them."

Showing another player racing along side the others as she is quickly taken out by a much bigger cyborg racer. As the three continued to watch the sport, Venom was looking at the brutality as well the destruction the players were doing amongst themselves as it reminded him of the old days. When he and his brothers would fight other races in the most gruesome way while using hosts to use their powers. He looks at Alita thinking that she might be able to help him get stronger, with that small performance at the game she could be his only chance. He goes near a small bowl of popcorn and begins to eat it as the three notice him.

Jerry: "Hey! That's for..."

Before he could get the dog out of the bowl, Venom looks at him and lets out a growl making him freak out while moving back as Alita pulls Buddy back and places her on her lap.

Alita: "Sorry, he gets serious when he is eating."

Leela: "Well remind me next time to bring my own food."

Laughing at how the small dog made Jerry afraid as the three continued to watch the sport as Alita notices a title coming up during the announcement, 'Final Champion'.

Alita: "What's final champion?"

Leela: "Best thing a motor ball player could win, a chance to go up to Zalem. But it's a challenge to even survive a single race, the rookie trial is in a few days. If any of the upcomers win. They can officially enter the game and compete for the title."

Jerry: "As if you could, those guys don't exactly play fair now do they?"

Asking her which Leela throws some popcorn in his face which the three teenagers laugh a bit as Venom, thinking about it could be alternative way to get to the city without having a whole army after him and Alita. After a few other matches Alita and 'Buddy' headed back home as the girl enjoyed her time hanging out with her friends, slowly entering the building she see's Ido asleep along with reading a book. Taking in a deep breath she picked up the dog and carried him quietly towards the living room as well lightly making sure not to make a sound.

Ido: "Didn't I say to come home before dark?"

Alita: "You did? I ugh, just lost track of time."

Replying to him which she drops Buddy, Venom in control notices the human looking at him to see if he was normal. To keep up with the charade he walks over to Ido and rubs against his leg, the doctor notices how friendly he was now merely pets his head as Venom groans to himself.

_"Once we are connected to Alita. We will have words with the human doctor."_

Telling himself as he notices a wound on his right arm that was covered up which Alita notices as well as she looked concern for him, walking over to see if it was badly hurt he merely gestures that he was ok.

Ido: "I got it from a repair this morning. But the reason why I asked you to come back was because of the recent attacks going on, I didn't want you to stay out."

Alita: "Attacks?"

Asking a bit concern which Venom heard this as well, attacks could be the perfect opportunity to full let Alita's full fighting abilities out. The only way he could do that was to bond with her, the only way to do that was to find the perfect moment which had to be tonight.

* * *

Under the stroke of the full moon, where Alita mysteriously had on clothing when she went to bed. The symbiotic creature rose from his bed with his eyes fully white as well in control walked over to Alita as he leaps onto her bed, pressing his paw onto her white hand. The black like slime soon enters into her body as well the rest of her as Venom was now inside of her, Buddy now free of the creatures control notices what was going on and merely headed back to his bed to rest. A couple minutes later without realizing anything, she wakes up to hear Ido's door opening which meant he was going out again. Removing the blanket off she looks through the door seeing him in his black clothing as well holding his black box, not understanding what was happening she knew he had to follow him to see what was going on.

_"Follow him."_

Venom spoke in his head as Alita quickly turned around trying to see who was behind her which it was no one, taking a look around to see who was around her as well at the porch. She continues to see Ido walking through the street which meant he was on the move, not having a second to think she begins to follow him by going up to the rooftops and following him. As she continued to follow him, something within Alita was off, she was feeling more stronger than yesterday and this morning as she kept up with Ido.

_"Wait."_

The voice spoke again as she soon stops, not understanding what was happening she looks around to now get agitated of who was talking to her.

Alita: "Hello? Who's there?"

_"We are."_

He spoke again which made her turn to the right as well in a defensive like form, she saw no one which made her feel like she was losing it and possibly feel jumpy.

_"We will explain later, Ido is on the move and plans to kill someone."_

Alita: "Kill, what do you mean kill? He would never."

Having doubt on what this mysterious voice was saying as she continued to follow the doctor as Alita soon see's him following a woman in red clothing. Right around the corner, Alita goes to a small porch to where she sat there watching Ido observing the woman in red. Not understanding why he was doing this, Ido began to open the black box to which he was pulling out metal pieces which he was connecting.

_"He is making a weapon."_

Alita: "No, he isn't. Ido isn't a violent man."

_"He is, we can smell it in his blood that he has the instinct to kill."_

Venom talking to Alita which she tried to ignore as she saw him fully building a hammer like weapon, looking down upon Ido the cyborg girl saw the woman in red walking around the corner about to meet him.

_"He will kill her in a matter of seconds. A pretty messy sight he will make."_

Alita: "No, he won't."

_"Then stop him."_

Responding to her statement as Alita quickly leaping down from the edge she surprised Ido and grabs the hammer as he gets shocked by her sudden appearance.

Alita: "Don't, Stop!"

Ido: "Alita?"

Alita: "Don't do it!"

Shouting at him to not do this act as the two soon get out of the alley in which they saw the woman in red gone, it was like she left no trace as Venom. Knew something was up, Ido wasn't a killer but the bait instead.

_"It's a trap."_

Venom telling Alita in which the two soon notice some footsteps walking towards them as it was a muscular large like man with a dark green cloak covering his body and face. The two stepping back as the large individual intimidated them, the figure looked at Ido as if he knew him.

"Looking me doctor? Or should I say, hunter warrior?"

Replying towards Ido which surprised Alita as she didn't know he was one of the people that would hunt down others in the city.

Alita: "Hunter warrior?"

_"Behind us."_

Venom spoke again which the two hear a crazy like cackle as they see another cyborg landing in front of them which he had a sickle and knife, he walked towards them as he appeared to be another threat.

"Well look what we have, the hunter warrior has found us. And got us a girl, will make it much easier for us."

The cyborg spoke in a wicked like sense as Ido puts Alita to the side so she wouldn't get hurt, the doctor getting into a fighting stance he begins to fight the cyborg. Ido tried his best to hold his ground but the hammer was to big for him to let him move fast. Alita watching this display, she couldn't help but feel useless as she didn't know what to do.

_"You must help him."_

Alita: "What, I don't if.."

_"We can, you have strength in you that can tear this guy apart but you are afraid to release it."_

He spoke towards her which Alita stayed in the spot where Ido placed him while the cloak figure notice her talking which sounded odd, Ido trying his best not to fall he gets kicked to the ground and loses his weapon.

_"Will you seat by and watch the man who build you die right in front of you? Will you let your cowardness take control while knowing you can do something?!"_

Venom asks her more aggressive like which was causing Alita to shake her head and cover her eyes not being able to keep it inside of her as the cyborg was spinning his knife about to kill Ido as he tried to get to him hammer.

_"Will you merely be a cyborg child that is afraid of monsters?!"_

Asking one last time as Alita's eyes open to show ferocity and anger as she gritted her teeth while looking at the cyborg in which she lets out a frustrated yell and charges towards the killer cyborg.

Alita: "No!"

Shouting out loud as she does a flying double kick making the cyborg fall on his back, letting her anger out she begins to punch him in the face left to right breaking it with her bare hands as the psychotic cyborg's face was nothing more than a stain with chunks of metal. Ido, on the ground watched in horror seeing the same girl that was kind do such a brutal like attack, he was about to grab his hammer until he sees the woman in red aiming a blade at him.

"You tried to save me, how sweet."

Telling him which she slowly raises the old man up and puts him to the side as she notices the girl killing her partner. Alita, who was shocked at the display she did merely looked at her hands which were covered in blue blood, she shakes a bit at the sight of this kill as she slowly stands up and looks at the others.

_"Outstanding! You are more brutal than we could thought off, now let's rip the big one apart and use his arms on the woman."_

Alita: "Why would we do that?"

Asking in which the giant man merely groaned at how the sight of one of his men dead was humiliating as he looks at the woman in red.

"Rip that Flea apart!"

Giving the woman a command as she soon rips apart her clothes revealing a robotic like body as well her arms begin long blades, she goes into a mantis like style as well snarls at her like a animal which surprises Alita and Venom.

Alita and Venom: "Oh shit."


	3. Cooperation with a devil

**_"With the shocking sight of Alita killing a deranged cyborg with her bare hands, Ido couldn't believe what he had just witness as he stood their on the ground watching her stand their trying to be serious as her hands was still shaking. Venom, however was loving how this girl was able to make her first kill, when she crushed his skull as well showed a expression of anger. He felt like he was in a nice home within her cyborg body, though now he and Alita were focused on the enemy in front of them as the cyborg woman was looking at Alita with eyes of a predator ready to tear her apart as well Ido once she was done with the girl. However, with the added strength of Venom as well herself combined together, what else could she do?"_**

* * *

"You have such a pretty face, I wonder what it will look like once I'm down peeling it off your body."

The woman replied towards Alita which the girl, who was standing their merely placed her fists up lightly in a fighting like form which Venom, seeing her shake didn't know why she was doing this.

_"What are you doing?"_

Alita: "Trying to not be scared."

Responding to him which he decides to take control as he straightens her arms as she freaks out, Alita looked at her arms being locked together in the form which she grunts trying to get out.

Alita: "I can handle this."

_"You cannot, you are afraid."_

Alita: "No, I am, not!"

Speaking to him which the others thought she was losing it as Alita and the symbiote within her continue to argue until the cyborg woman, having enough decides to charge right at her with her blade arms thrusting right towards her. Alita seeing this quickly dodges them left to right as well avoiding how the blades came to her, Ido however watched the display as this could be the chance to help as he goes for his weapon. It didn't end well as the big man grabs him and slams him into the wall, the man makes him look at Alita trying to not get stabbed.

"Watch her die old man."

He tells Ido as the doctor watched her movement which was fast as well her rolling across the ground away from the woman's blade. Having enough, Venom took over as Alita's hands turned black, he grabs the womans right arm and tore it from her and kicks her to the ground.

Alita: "Did you really have to do that?"

_"We are fighting, so yes."_

Giving her a quick answer as the cyborg leaps at her to catch her off which Alita replied by a strong kick to the face making her hit the wall. She soon throws the arm at the woman's chest impailing her againt the wall, going for the kill she runs at her while leaping into the air kicking her straight into the face.

_"Crunchy, now for the big one."_

The symbiote telling Alita as she lands on the ground, the big man looking at the sight of another of his commrades down. He drops Ido and removes his cloak showing a cyborg muscular body that looked half machine and half machine, he shows off a menacing like grin as he walks over to her.

"Come on little flea, I'm going pinch your head right off your body."

Threating her which Alita merely stays silent as she charges right towards him, having avoiding his powerful punch to the ground. Alita, leapt over him and kicks his face while she leapt onto the wall, suprised at this she back flips over him and sidekicks his head again as she goes above him looking doen at him. Now making him mad, Alita soon does a jump in the air doing a spinning kick as she was trying to aim for his head.

Alita: "Hi-yah!"

_Flashback_

_She see's herself landing on another individual as well kicking him to the ground, looking around herself she saw that she was on moon as well in a battle. There were explosions going off around her and soliders shooting at each other which Alita continued to figh__t the enemies._

_"99!, behind you!"_

_Shouted behind her as she notices some men trying to shoot her but __fail as she takes them out. During this, she soon see's a image of the symbiotes attacking a different race of beings as well joining them, they were taking out half of the planet till she see's in the reflect one certain symbiote watching as she saw his reflection which he hade white eyes, black skin and large white teeth which had to be the creature in her._

Alita: "Hi-yah!"

Shouting towards the giant as her leg soon cuts the mans arm off in one quick strike. The muscular cyborg moved back shouting in pain as he looked at the small girl, he attacks with his left fist as Alita quickly ducks and Venom grabs the arm and throws him to the side.

Alita: "This is my fight."

_"Not anymore, it is now ours."_

Speaking to her which she rushes over and grabs Ido's hammer and aims it at the damaged cyborg as well looks at her in anger.

"Your going to pay for that you little bitch."

He insults her which he was about to say something else as Alita soon showed a angered like expression. Her eyes changed into white as well showed razor sharp teeth which some of her face was covered in black lines as she growls at him, the cyborg flinches as he merely groans due to the loss of his right arm.

"I'll be coming for you. Grewishka never forgets."

He tells his name to her as she does one more powerful swing which she misses leaving the cyborg to laugh as he jumps down a hole. Alita looks down hearing the cyborg laugh evil like as she was still feeling angry and scared at the same time. Holding the hammer, she still felt tense as out of nowhere she felt a hand on her shoulder which Alita looks seeing it was Ido looking concern for her.

Ido: "He's gone, it's over."

_"No it is not. We must go after him and kill him."_

The voice spoke inside of her which she drops the hammer and holds the side of her hair feeling like she was going nuts. Shaking it a couple times she looks at her reflection, looking in horror she see's not her reflection but that of a muscular male like creature. Having the same face like in her flsshback, his body was coated in a black like substance with white veins around him as she moved back.

Alita: "What the hell are you?"

_"I am Venom, and you belong to me now.."_

Telling her within her head as the doctor watched this display of her talking to herself as well her hands becoming black when he watched her in the fight. Showing a concern expression he pulls out a small device and was about to place it on her shoulder until Alita, not in control of her body moves back and leaps onto the walls as she panics.

Ido: "No!"

Shouting in fear seeing her get taken away from a monster he knew long ago as he tries to persue her. Up on the rooftops was Alita not controlling her legs as she was running, not taking this kindly she grabs onto a metal pole and stops herself from running.

Alita: "Why did you do that?! We just left Ido back there."

_"He had a device that could harm us, in which doing so that would harm you."_

Venom tells her which had her look confused as this was getting insane. Taking a moment to relax she heads to a small box and seats down in which she was keeping her mind cool and steady.

Alita: "Your able to grow onto my arms, then maybe you can.."

Before she could continue to talk to the symbiote, a long black like serpent appeared from her waist which showed Venom's face. His bright white eyes as well his teeth looking at her, the expression on her face was that of fear and fascination of what this creature was.

Venom: "Grow a head? Yes Alita, we require your help. Think of yourself as my ride."

Alita: "Help, what help?"

Venom: "Vengance, aganist the blue eyed man in Zalem. He is our enemy."

Talking to her as if he was her devil which Alita watched his head move left to right in a snake like manner.

Venom: "Listen closely Alita, you did not find us. We found you, through your new companion Buddy."

Alita: "You were the dog? Then, that night on the bed."

She stops as she realizes that he tried to join her, though her waking up stopped him as Alita soon looks angry.

Alita: "Are you goind hurt people?"

Venom: "Most likely, but not the ones you have come to know. Though Ido will, he knows of our past. As well yours."

Replying towards her which she looked suprised at how Venom knew his name, let alone of her past which occured when she was fighting Grewishka. She was about to talk to him until a flying bottle that was on fire was hurling towards them which Alita grabs and throws to the side.

Ido: "Alita! Get away from that parasite!"

The doctor shouted as he caught up to her which Venom, looking offended returns back to Alita which she wasn't in the mood to fight. Seeing him rush over as well feeling her arms being controlled she gets frustrated and stomps her foot making a crack onto the ground making the two stop.

Alita: "Enough! Now right now I don't know what this fight is between you two, but I'm not going to be used as well kept hidden with secrets. Both of you are going to stop fighting and tell me what the hell is going on."

Demanded from the two men which made them silent as Ido, seeing the symbiotes arms decoats them from black to showing her white arms. The girl looks the doctor as she wanted to know the truth from him.

Alita: "Ido, your a hunter warrior?"

Ido: "Yes, I'll tell you along the way. We have to get moving."

Explaining to her which she felt like he was right as there could be other types of cyborgs or killlers out prowling around the street. While in a alley was someone watching them, his eyes were bright blue as they slowly faded away which meant someone was watching them talk.

**_Later_**

The two were walking up the stairs of a large building as Ido, was explaining to her of what was things life before the hunter warriors came to be.

Ido: "Before the fall, there where police who would risk their lives to protect others. Now the factory however pays us, since we can do what they can't."

_"Which is kill them, a preferable method if we say so."_

Venom speaking to her which Alita merely shrugs off what he said as Ido pulls out his ID card and shows it to the door, it soon scans it and allows Ido to go inside.

Ido: "Stay here, and don't kill anyone. Either of you two."

Telling her along with the symbiote which he soon walks in as the door soon closes, now Alita had time to speak with the creature within her.

Alita: "What do you mean by Ido knowing about me? He knows who I am?"

_"As well the body this belongs, we can see it in his eyes. Fear, anger, the loss of someone important. It is not common for us, as well you for wanting to ask him about why he does this."_

Speaking in a inspective like manner than acting like a animal a couple of hours ago, Alita held her arms thinking of what he said as she soon returns him some follow up questions.

Alita: "Well then Mr. Know it all slime, you can answer with talking about why you want to head to Zalem."

Venom: "As we said, vengeance. Nothing more or less, but we cannot do anything. Zalem is protecting with weaponry that can kill us, so we must get stronger."

Explaining of what he wishes to do, though Ido comes out as Alita soon begins to bring up questions of why he was a warrior hunter in the first place. He did it for the money as well for other purposes, as he kept talking she knew there was more to his story as well of the body she was now with. Heading back to the clinic, the doctor began to tell of why he became a hunter warrior, due to him creating players for Motor ball. They needed drugs to help sustain their injuries as well ignore the pain, during that time he had a daughter who was in a wheelchair which had the same name, Alita. One night that he found one of the players trying to steal his medicine, his daughter was there to see what was going on. Not reacting enough to save her, the player made his escape as well killing Ido's daughter in the process. It left Ido broken by the fact he made that player, his wife left him when that happen as he felt like she did it so she could forget the pain or forget him. To make up for what he had done, he made his hammer and hunted down the murder of his daughter and killed him, it did not bring any peace but sadness and lost.

Alita: "Did you, find peace?"

She asks after hearing his story which Ido merely looks at her showing a small smile towards her which he merely nodded.

Ido: "I found you."

_"Aw, that's nice."_

Venom telling her which Ido was quickly remembered about the creature which he looked serious as he see's the scans inside of her robotic body which he see's the symbiote around her body. So far Venom hadn't fully bonded with her due to how bright her core was noir was able to stay fully attach to her, it was as if she needed to accept him.

Alita: "Ok, now it's..."

Before she could say, Venom appeared from her side again as he slithered around her which he looks at her and the doctor which he had a small like device by his side. The creature lets out a small growl as Alita stops the two from fighting, she looks at Ido needing to know of how he knew about Venom.

Venom: "She wishes to know of how you know us."

Ido: "Well, as for your 'friend' here. He is apart of a alien race called the Klyntar, a symbiotic race that attaches themselves to beings so they could either take control of them or for protection. He along with the rest of his kind are monsters that eat people as well are animals."

Warning her that Venom was not a creature to trust as well someone to stay close to, though so far he didn't show any signs of disloyalty but only strengthening her as well keeping her alert.

Venom: "Sure, but I am not reasonable noir a total monster. I only wish for the death of the blue eyed man, as well to help Alita."

Showing a razor sharp smile as Alita was still confused of who this 'Blue eyed man', though for Ido. He knew exactly what the creature was talking about, Ido heads over to a computer where it showed a image of the man he was talking about. He had white hair as well robotic like glasses on while his eyes were blue, Venom growled at him which he tried to attack him but Ido pulled the computer way before it could attack.

Ido: "He runs Zalem, as well one of the best nanotechnological scientist in the world. He was the one that kept the city up during the fall, as well with having half of the town work for him. Giving him supplies as well other types of materials he requires, he was also the one to deal with the symbiote invasion when it came to Iron city. We were equipped with sonic devices that could tear them apart as well let us end them."

Venom: "Nova killed half of my brothers as well sent me into a abysmal prison of darkness. The bastard shall pay!"

Looking angered as well Alita feeling the same anger which she was as she tried not to be angry but had difficulty. Making a fist, Alita soothed her breath which somehow let Venom get calm as well.

Alita: "But why me? You can bond with someone with anger against him. I don't know what I am..."

Asking him which Venom turns towards her looking at her as well the two looking at each other eye to eye.

Venom: "What you are is special, I see it in your eyes. As well feel it, The only way for you to see, is if you continue to fight."

Ido: "Like hell you will turn her into a weapon for your own agendas."

Telling him which the black symbiote goes directly towards him with his shar teeth glaring at him which he merely moves his head left to right in a serpent manner.

Venom: "It is not your decision to make but ours doctor. She needs to fight to regain her memories, that only way to do it is by fighting. In which I can help, what can you do? Merely talk to her about how she is unique?"

The two argued which Alita having enough hits the bed making the two look at her, having enough she stands up looking serious as well not able to handle the bickering between them.

Alita: "I want to know what I am, but on my own terms. Whether it's fighting with Ido, or possibly something else. I'll find a way to figure out what I am."

Ending their conversation as Venom merely slithered back into Alita's body which meant he was done talking to the two of them. She decided to head to bed as it was a long night and she needed to rest as Ido, who was still upset with her learning about his secret as well the creature now with her. He didn't know what else to do but wait, and find the right opportunity to get rid of Venom.

Meanwhile, in high tech laboratory was Grewishka being taken out of his robotic body as a woman, in a white lab coat and having on black clothing was checking out what happened to him along with what did this to him.

Grewishka: "I'm going tear that flea apart!"

"Grewishka, oh how the mighty had fallen."

Said a male voice at it came from a dark skin man wearing a black suit as well wearing shades as he was observing the half beaten cyborg. Looking over to the woman who was doing scans on him.

"Vector, you need to see this."

She instructed of him which the man saw chip within the cyborgs head which showed a scan of what he was fighting as his opponent was that of a small cyborg girl with extraordinary strength.

Vector: "So? Most cyborgs are most often enhanced with upgrades. What makes her so special?"

He asks her which while the two weren't talking, Grewishka's head was shaking slowly as if he was beginning taken control by something as the two continued to talk. Soon his eyes changed to blue which he soon looks at the two with a calm like look.

"Because the good doctor, has found that this girl is more stronger than any other cyborg."

Telling the two as Vector, looking at Grewishka merely bows his head towards him as the headless cyborg continued to talk.

Vector: "Nova."

Saying his name as he was the one behind controlling the head of Grewishka as he continue to speak to the two.

Desty Nova: "Through the eyes of a civilian, I found that Grewishka and his goons fought a certain creature that should have been killed off a long time ago."

Chiren: "The symbiote? A living symbiote that is in contact with the cyborg?"

Sounding fascinated with the fact that a race which Nova had seemingly killed had survived the assault, this could have meant so many things for her as well Nova for them to do though the girl however was another story.

Vector: "What about the girl? Is she important?"

Nova: "Of course, her mind as well the heart were also the reason why she could beat him. Have him equipped with the necessary weaponry to take them down, he'll need it if he is going to take on both of them."

Instructing the two as the head began to shake violently as Nova was soon gone from Grewishka's head, Vector looking at the doctor he merely gave her the ok gesture to get to work on the necessary upgrades to have him ready to hunt down Alita along with the symbiote within her.


	4. No more ms nice cyborg

**_"After last night bizzare introduction to the living symbiote Venom, Alita struggle to adjust having a strange creature live inside her as well have her creator worry about her safety. With this happening fast, she needed to practice on having Venom with her at all times, she could tell that he wasn't evil but neither good. He was just full of anger and was aiming it directly at Desty Nova, the man responsible for him being forgotten and thrown away in the underworld. Though why does Alita believe that he's her enemy as well? Or better yet of Venom helping her in regaining her lost memories? She struggled to trust this creature, though for the time being she had no choice but to adjust to him with her now."_**

* * *

On top of the building, Alita was doing some fighting like movement as she was doing some punches as well high kicks as she was graceful and serious. Venom, however was getting boring with her trainning in which he groans in her as he stops her and moves her left arm shooting a black like web from her wrist grabbing a bottle of water.

Alita: "Thought I told you about taking control of my body. Do it when it's a emergency.'

_"It is, we are bored."_

Replying to her as she pulls the bottle to her which she grabs it in her hand. Looking at the black like webbing, she feels it a bit thinking about taking it for a spin. Taking a drink from her bottle, she places a flower pot on the ledge and wanted to try and snatch it. Shaking her right hand she slings it right forward to the pot as the black slime reaches out towards it and grabs the pot, smiling at how well it latched on to it she brings it forth to her but ducks to how fast it came to her as she quickly ducks. The pot smashes against the wall as she looked surprised that she was able to do that with only one try.

_"We let you do that, the more comfortable you are with us. The more we can do things together, even become stronger."_

He spoke with her as Alita merely shutters at how it felt, the slime like substance shot towards her hand tingled as she seats down to look at her hand more.

Alita: "What do you mean by more? Can I grow like tendrils or something?"

_"Yes, my kind increase the users strengths, movement as well emotions. Such as anger, the one that you have after learning about Grewishka killing those women for parts."_

He told her which she nodded, the fact that a murderous cyborg was stalking innocent women with no one to stop him had her gripping her knuckle tight as she nodded to that sentence.

Alita: "Yeah, but I won't let my anger guide me. If I'm going to do this, then I should at least tell Ido about joining the hunter warriors."

_"He won't let you, he is protective of you. As well see's you as a daughter."_

Telling her that the doctor wouldn't let her go after Grewishka as well help him protecting the rest of the city, with the skills she had along with Venom she be able to take him down as well anyone that would harm her friends.

Alita: "I'll tell him, just don't say anything when I ask him. And nothing else that's strange, got it?"

Asking the creature which Venom remained silent, so far she could tell he didn't like her getting permission from him. Alita merely smiled at how she was being in charge until she was heading to the door until she stopped for a second. Feeling a strange like sensation her body began to shutter, around her legs to her nether regions she felt like something was moving through her pants as she lightly moans.

_"We do not listen to orders that well, even if it's with our hosts. Though what we can do, is play with our hosts when we don't get to play~"_

Venom whispered to her ear as she continue to moan lightly as she didn't know how he was able to do this, leaning back against the wall she began to hold her chest as well rubbing her breasts as she was feeling pleasure coursing throughout her body. Moaning lightly she tries to stop as Alita snaps back into her sense's and hits the wall making a crack into it.

_"Do you understand?"_

Alita: "Yeah, but ugh. Please don't do that, when I'm with company. Please?"

_"Fine, killjoy."_

Accepting her offer as she soon walks towards the door to meet up with Ido as she was going to see him though he was on the phone with someone as he looked to her.

Ido: "Alita? Someone wants to talk to you, do you know a boy called Jerry?"

Alita: "Oh, he's a friend. We met yesterday."

Answering him which she goes over to answer the phone as Ido went over to check out something on his computer which scanned the symbiote in Alita's system as that was his main concern.

Alita: "Hi Jerry."

Jerry: _"Hey Alita, did you hear about last night! There was some fight that happened which had two people dead."_

Referring last night which Alita gasp a bit at how he heard about this as well have it spread all a sudden, she lightly chuckled that he was shocked as she went back to talking.

Alita: "No kidding? I was at home. You know, my dad is pretty protective of me."

Referring to Ido as the doctor heard her and gave the cyborg daughter a smile as Alita continue to talk to her friend on the phone.

Jerry: _"Well anyway, Leela was able to buy us some tickets to the motor ball race that's happening tonight/ You think you want to come?"_

_"Yes, the violence will be entertaining."_

Venom agreeing with the invitation while Alita was thinking it could be a bad idea since now she was teamed up with a creature that could do things to her that would either embarrass her or make her into a monster.

Alita: "I don't know, I got to go help my dad and..."

She couldn't try to make a good excuse in time as she on the phone of some scuffling as it was Leela as she was going to talk to her.

Leela: _"Hey Alita? It's me. Could come please! I don't want to be the only girl out with Jerry here. Also, there's something cool I want to show you if you do come. Meet us at the Motor dome."_

Giving her a offer which she soon hangs up as Alita was curious about it, looking at the phone she hangs it up thinking about going with them.

Ido: "What was that about?"

Alita: "Ugh, they wanted to invite me to watch some shows. Nothing that much, is it ok if I can go?"

Making a small lie as Ido gave her a look of doubt which had her do a small smile showing that it wasn't anything dangerous.

_"A lie? How evil of you."_

Venom spoke inside of her which Alita kept her cool while Ido, who was still curious about this small trip made him sigh and shake his head.

Ido: "Well, if you can make Venom behave then come back right in the afternoon. And no fighting, either of you."

Alita: "I will, thank you."

Rushing over giving him a quick hug as she soon runs outside to look for the Motor dome as she began walking, as she walked she could feel Venom moving about inside of her which made her rub her arms.

_"Interesting that you lie to your suppose father, why is that?"_

Alita: "Because he would want to run more studies on me as well you. I just, need time to take the time to know what I am as well what you are."

Trying to figure out this bond as she soon looks at a mirror of herself, this time it didn't show Venom but of herself. Alita lightly breathed in as suddenly, some of his black liquid grew around her arms and chest as he somehow created a black jacket for her with white veins around her which had her surprised at this new ability.

_"What we are is a team, you a beauty. And I the beast. Perfect match no?"_

Alita: "That's only in fairytales. I don't know what we can call ourselves, but know that we are deadly. As well look amazing."

Looking at the symbiotic jacket as she soon heads out to find the motor dome which soon enough notice a huge crowd of people rushing over to a massive like area where fans tried to get in. Looking astounded by the lights and roaring of the crowd, Alita tried to look for her friends which was a bit of a challenge since there were so many people surrounding the entrance.

"Hey!"

Shouted a familiar voice which it was Jerry as he and Leela waved to her as the cyborg girl merely smiled as she walked over to greet her friends. The three soon showed their tickets to the vender where they entered inside of the dome which they heard the roaring of a thousand people as well hearing the rushing of burning steel and metal. Due to how most it caused vibrations and high sounds, Venom merely growled at how much it hurts as well Alita who was infected by this, Jerry notices as he goes into Leela's bag and pulls something out to help her.

Jerry: "Here, ear plugs. They help so these metal heads don't blow out your ears."

Giving them to her which the pony tailed girl gave Jerry a look of how she didn't want anyone in her bag but was distracted as the next race was coming up, Alita placing the plugs into her ear which had the sound turn into a mere muffle which helped her ignore the high frequency sound of almost everything which helped Venom as well.

_"Much better, focus on the game we can."_

Alita: "Just don't do anything to draw attention."

Leela: "Huh?"

She asked Alita which had the cyborg girl look to her friend noticing her by the side which made her a bit nervous due to that she was the only one able to heard Venom and not anyone else.

Alita: "I mean, these guys do a lot of violent things to get attention. Right?"

Leela: "No shit, I mean most of them are either hunter warriors or some of Vector's bodyguards that want to get paid more. Though the only one that I don't see in the games is Pan."

Explaining to her about the racers as the girl looked at how most of the racers looked different as well looked dangerous as well had different types of weaponry. While watching the racers, Venom however notice a scent of something or someone that he loosely remembers, looking at the crowd of people as well the race stations. Alita also could sense it as well which she notices Vector, who was looking at one of the racers fighting the others in the track as her body begin to shutter.

_"He is in league with the blue eyed man. We must follow him."_

Venom instructed her while Alita merely bites her lips trying not to as she continued to watch the game, breathing in deep she tried to relax him as she would go after him but not right now while they were with Leela and Jerry. The three friends kept cheering on for the racers while for Vector, noticed Alita who was shouting excited like which she looked a fan of. He had his eyes on her as soon enough Chiren walked by and noticed her as well, she was the same one that was walking out of her husbands clinic.

Chiren: "Her, she's the same one that was from Ido."

Vector: "Really? This things more interesting."

Replying to her since now that she was in league with Ido, it might be more of a challenge. Rubbing his chin softly he thought of a plan that might involve some of Grewishka's gang as they would want some payback for what they did to their boss.

Vector: "I'll have some of your patient's boys hunt her down, see if they can't bring her back in one piece."

Thinking of a plan to get Alita along with the creature however was a different matter as the doctor was looking at a motor ball player that was using his white arm to shoot out metallic tendrils to pull back on the other racers.

Chiren: "You know, that arm of his could be useful for my project."

Thinking of it being more useful to the reengineering Grewishka as Sector nodded his head that it would be done as he soon leaves letting Alita watch the show. He would make his move when she would at least expected, which would be tonight when she is alone. Jerry seeing the girls enjoying the game pulled out a small brown square block as it was chocolate, Leela got surprised by it which she takes a piece and breaks one off for Alita as the girl didn't understand what it was.

Leela: "It's chocolate. Never had any?"

Alita: "No, though oranges are my favorite food."

Admitting her favorite type of food as Leela merely laughed at how innocent she was like as Alita took a look at how the chocolate looked, taking a bite it was a tasty like sense which Venom was able to tasty as the two merely enjoyed how it tasted for them. Venom's anger towards Vector and Nova slowly went away as the two along with their friends continued to watch the game not knowing the threat that would be coming for them.

* * *

After the motor ball game, Leela told Alita about something on the outskirts of the city which was in the river. As the girl continued to walk back home she talk with Venom about Vector being with Nova as he was talking about how much they could take him out and kill him.

Alita: "Can you please understand at even though he might be with Nova, we can't just go to his building and threaten him."

_"Bullshit that we can, I smelled the blood of men and women he had melted down as well used for the games."_

Trying to convince her which it didn't do anything made her ignore him more as she merely kept walking until she notice something off. Looking around the corners where some people following her as well could hear footsteps from above her, Alita was being followed as somehow the connection with her and Venom had increase her senses to the point of being totally aware of her surroundings.

_"There people after us, armed with blades and the intent to kill you."_

Alita: "I already got that, we need to take this fight somewhere that people won't see us noir you in action."

Talking to him in such of not going to cause any public destruction as she notices a near by construction sight of one of Sector's buildings being made. Thinking of it as the perfect location for them to go all out, Alita walks over to where she heard some whistling as well some men chuckling at her as she made it to the center of the worksite. Turning around her she notice's most of the men that followed here were mostly robotic with human faces while their bodies, were armed with blades and knifes that could cut even the toughest steel. They all looked at her with a look ready to do horrible things to her, though they didn't know of what horrible things Venom could do to them.

"This is the girl that ripped off the bosses arm? I knew the old man was losing it."

Spoke a mohawk like cyborg said as there where around ten of them had her cornered on all sides as Alita kept calm as well her mind focused.

Alita: "Let me guess, your all with Grewishka right? I can tell with the crap sense of style you all have."

Making a comment which had the men growl at her acting like animals more then men as the tense emotions from Venom was causing Alita to feel tense as well ready to fight as well. One of them got impatient and threw a knife at her which she reluctantly catches it, this surprised the men as she throws it back into his chest making him fall to the ground.

_"That won't keep him down, are we going to kill them now?"_

Alita: "No, will rough them up. We kill them if it is only.."

She soon gets interrupted by one of them charging in on them as Alita quickly lets het instincts take over while Venom removes the black coat he made for her so she could be faster. Most of the men leapt in on her trying to take her head off while one of them was recording the fight, through a Broadway cast someone was watching the fight. Alita, was continuing to fight the cyborg men as they tried to slice her with knives and daggers as she was able to avoid them while delivering heavy blows at their faces making them fall to the ground.

_"You are holding back, Alita these men are scum that serve a corrupt man. It will be no problem but to.."_

Alita: "Venom I can do this!"

She shouts as she breaks one of their arms and hurls the killer cyborg to a metal beam piercing through his chest, Alita kept her focus while the anger in her grew more within her as she blocked each attacker though one who slammed her with a hammer. Gasping for air the men began to slash through her clothing to the point to where they could see her white robotic arms and chest. They began whistling to how attractive she looked as it looked like they would enjoy cutting her a part as one of them fired a electrical wire at her causing Alita to get electrocuted as she falls to the ground.

"I want her eyes, they look as new and strong."

One of the men said chuckling at them as Alita tried to get up though one of them kicked her in the stomach as they all began to stomp on her as her body wouldn't be able to hold out. Right now the anger in her was growing bigger and violent like as it feed Venom more, having enough time to regain some of his strength through Alita eating and fighting for the last hours he has known her, he used most of her body and launched them off Alita making them fly across in midair and have them fall to the ground. Alita, who was still a bit hurt notices her body changing as the black slime go throughout as she began to change, this felt strange as well knew as her right hand was grabbing onto one of the men that had the hammer. Choking him like if he was nothing, she moaned more feeling the slime covered her body more as it felt amazing as she merely showed a smile at the boys which made them confused at what was happening to the girl.

Alita: "You like to mess with girls right? Take their parts to satisfy whatever needs you sick bastards want?"

Asking them as the more of the black slime took a hold of her, the body soon began to look muscular as well masculine like as she grew as twice as large as Grewishka which had them move back.

Alita: "Well then.."

Her voice deepens to a point where her entire face changed into a monstrous like form that showed Venom's face which had white hands and sharp teeth as he looked like something from their worse nightmares. Holding the cyborg in his right hand, Venom showed a creepy like smile as well showed them his tongue which was long as he slurps it back in as he looks at all of them.

Venom: "Maybe you should try a shot at a real sick bastard."

He spoke for Alita as he soon opens his mouth wide like a anaconda and bites off the head of the cyborg in his hand, chewing on the metal as well the brains which was in the deadman's head. He throws the body to the side as everyone looked frighten while they kept their weapons up ready for anything as for Venom, merely looked at them as a light lunch.

Venom: "Who's next?~"


	5. Venom Unleashed

**_"It was time, ever since Venom had been with Alita he had been building up his strength to use it on anyone or anything he had his eyes on. He thought he could use his full strength on the blue eyed man and show him the true power of a symbiote, but it will have to wait as he now must demonstrate his fury on these men who hurt his host Alita. Even though she yelled at him as well talked to him like if she was in charge, he had never felt anyone this strong before. So this was the moment to show her what he can do when he is in control,_****_ when he is let loose to deal with issues that she can face by herself. The hulking creature merely looked at the men around him as he extended his fingers as well cracked them ready to rip them all apart as well eat them. While this was going on, Alita was still resting within himself as she soon began to see what was happening as this wasn't something from her memories of a battle, this was going to be a slaughter."_**

* * *

Venom: "So then, Who's next?~"

Asking for anyone to come up to land the first blow as they all merely looked nervous at fighting this monstrosity, one of them merely grabbed a fire like bomb and throws it at the creature but Venom merely dodges and grabs it. He hurls it back at the man as it explodes causing the man to go on fire, soon all the men began to attack the symbiote as Venom merely began punching each one as well slamming them to the ground like bugs. Half of the cyborgs used blades on him as well claws to try and slash through him but Venom's agile like body made it impossible while in return, Venom ripped off their arms and began cutting off their heads.

_"what, what is this?"_

Venom: "You are in my head now, fun right?"

He asks her which he soon leaps up above the beams and begins dodging them as well keep them in a state of fear, he grabs a metal bar and drops onto the ground and begins to hit them. Showing no mercy, Venom continued to kill each one as he stomps on one of them making his body split open. Alita, continued to watch this massacre go on as this was something unexpected happen as Venom continued his fun.

_"Venom please keep it contained."_

Venom: "I am, I am merely killing these people in a small area is contained."

Replying to her as one of the cyborgs leapt on his back, though the tentacles on Venom's back reacted which lead to them ripped his torso and legs off and throws them on the ground. There where around four cyborgs left as they looked nervous and began to run from Venom as the symbiote, merely grinned at them as he shoots his black tentacles at them backing the four return back to him. While this was going on, one of the cyborgs was still sending a transmission as the one that was watching this was Vector and Chiren, the two were in awe of the power of Venom as well his brutality against these men.

Vector: "Interesting, it seems our girl has more than just a pretty face."

Smiling at how this creature was within Alita and was now showing them what he can do once is out like a dog, Chiren however was doing examines on what he could be vulnerable to as she notice during the fight. Luckily Nova sent her information which explained that sound and fire would be his only weakness, though what had her curious was Alita being connected with this creature as well with Ido. Back to the battle, Venom was onto the last cyborg as the others had their bodies torn a part as well pierced through the metal beams. The creature looked at the frightened man as Venom notice something in the glint of his eyes, there was a piece attached to the left side of his eye as Alita notice someone was watching them.

_"Venom don't kill him, he's got some kind of camera on his head. Someone's watching us."_

Venom: "Good, that means we can talk through however is watching us. And show the bastard that we mean business."

Showing a razor sharp grin as he walks over to the man and grabs him by the throat, lifting him up he looks directly into his eyes while in the lab. Vector merely looked curious as he presses a button to communicate with the creature.

Vector: "Well, I guess your the man. Or beast that Nova has been interested in?"

_Venom: "Correct, we are Venom. And you know the man that has killed our brethren. We shall have his brain and eat him."_

He replied through the video screen as the man merely looked curious at how the eyes of Venom looked at him like if he was right in the room with him.

Vector: "You know, you should ditch the little girl you got. I have some men who would appreciate your natural talents or killing people."

Offering him a chance to leave Alita and join his side, though Venom merely growled at how he spoke ill towards Alita as he growled at him.

_Venom: "Listen well Vector, we can tell of the blood that you have spilled in the games. Although we enjoy seeing others kill each other, we would not abandon our host to join some puppet who is more weaker than a rat. Tell Nova that we will come for him, and he will know our Vengeance!"_

He shouts as Vector merely shuts off the live stream as he merely sighs at how the creature declined his offer as he shakes his head. Chiren however had gotten enough intel as well had a hologram structure for Grewishka that could handle Venom as she looked at them seeing how the next time the killer cyborg would meet, one of them would be able to get out of this match. Back to the construction site, the cyborg merely looked scared as Venom merely placed a finger on his head as well looked at him with a hunger in his white eyes.

Venom: "Eyes, lungs, and most importantly the brain. So many tasty snacks for us to eat."

_"We can't stay here for long Venom. I know this man is evil, if you have to end him just do it."_

Alita informing him to wrap it up as the creature merely sighs as he opens his mouth wide and eats his head which has his teeth crunching down on the metal and brain. Though as this was happening, Alita's eyes began to widen as she had begun to get another get another flashback from her past which was shocking since this was something violent.

_**Flashback **_

_Alita was right now with a platoon of soldiers rushing through a field as well shooting down some enemies that were trying to attack them, most of the men were light eyed blue cyborgs that were in league with Nova. Continuing with the march, she notice one of the enemies was a big muscular like Cyborg who was tearing apart her teammates as she merely looked in fear of how he was ripping them apart. Taking cover she fires at the giant as he had a angered look in his eye and charges at her which surprises her as a flashbang came between the two. Soon enough, Alita began to see memories of Venom who was right now looking at his kind going on meteors as well being sent to other planets, he wanted to go to one of them but was stopped by a throw of someone behind him._

_"What are you doing Venom?"_

_Spoke a harsh and angered tone as the black liquid creature saw another of his kind, he was silver and white as well much bigger than him looked at him as Venom merely looked tone at him._

_Venom: "I was merely watching our brothers go off.."_

_Before speaking he was hit against the face towards a rock like wall as Venom merely looked at him while keeping silent._

_"Your brothers are my soldiers, and you are not with them. You are not strong enough noir able to join a host without killing them. You are nothing."_

_Speaking him a harsh tone as Venom merely looked away at the silver symbiote as he slithered away from it knowing that he would be stronger than any other the symbiotes. No matter what it took._

_**Flashback end.**_

In the construction site scene, Venom was in the center of a pile of dead cyborgs as well chewing on the head of the one he had in his hand. Looking around the site as well Alita who had saw a memory of his, he lets out a roar while throwing the cyborg to the side as he begins to make his escape. Jumping on the metal beams as well leaving the site he began to rush through rooftop to another as he soon loses control and begins to go back into Alita's body as she soon begins to take back control and stops to a ledge where she takes a breather. Taking a moment to think about what had happen, she looks at her hands seeing them tripping in blue blood as she tries to wipe them off on a rag that was by her side.

Alita: "You bit those men's heads off."

_"Fuel in the tank, though metallic they were. It was still tasty."_

Alita: "I didn't tell you that you can do that. Now people will think that there's another mad murderer out there."

Speaking to him like if he would be something that of a killer which soon enough he begins to come from her back to talk to her face to face.

Venom: "I am no killer, unlike your race I do not take pleasure in killing but do it in the means of survival."

Alita: "Conquering worlds is survival?"

Brining up something from his past as well what his race did in the past as well him being a part of it. The symbiote remained silent as well looking at her with a angered like expression at her bringing up something he was a part of.

Alita: "I saw, I know that you along with the rest of your kind go off to worlds and destroy them. What gives you any right to talk like your not like the men we fought?"

Venom: "Because unlike them, we weren't made to conquer worlds. Most our race, were split down the middle by our god. When we left him, most of my race bonded with others that didn't enjoy to kill or torture. I, was reproduced from another that formed a bond with a warrior. Who knew about being strong and honorable, something that most symbiote's aren't a fan of."

Explaining that he was not just a mere monster that she saw in the flashback but a sentient being that had to be violent and cruel to survive, though he did enjoy it. He was merely following the other symbiotes in hopping he would be just as strong as them, Alita at the end was feeling his emotions which felt like that of being a loser among his fellow kind. Slowly raising her hand she touches the side of his face as he reacts away from it but she stops him to try and calm him down.

Alita: "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Sounding sincere towards him as Venom in return felt that she was telling the truth, her emotions were that of a sun to him. Warm and leading him from a dark hole he spent for years, the two looked at each other as if they were lost souls trying to regain or get a life that was stolen to them which soon enough Venom retreated back into Alita to where she shutters at how it felt.

_"We should return home, otherwise your father will be pissed off."_

Which Alita agreed on as she soon began to run off from the roofs to return back to her home and try to explain to Ido what had happen.

* * *

The next morning was with the cybernetic girl back in bed with Buddy laying by her side, so far she was sleeping restfully as well relaxed from last night as she soon wakes up. Looking around as well at the mirror, she began to stand as well look into the mirror as she saw her reflection again. Soon enough Venom began to appear as he looked at her in return as Alita merely smiled at the sight of him. Raising her hand slowly she places the tip of her finger on the reflection as the symbiote did the same, they soon touched their tips as she let out a small chuckle.

Alita: "Hey."

_"Hey."_

The two greeting each other like if they were friends as Alita soon enough began to get dress and head out to greet Ido, as she came out Alita saw the man looking at the news of a recent attack last night which involved a muscular like figure with black skin.

Ido: "Hello there Alita, I see that you slept well. As well the fact that Venom got his strength back."

Showing of eye witnesses of the mysterious figure which looked like Venom as the girl looked nervous as well looked away.

Alita: "They were sent by Vector, the owner of the Motor ball games. I think he was trying to come after us to try and take me."

Thinking of a reason of what had happen last night as the doctor merely looked angry at the fact that Sector sent psychotic men after him as well Alita, letting Venom out and turning the site into a blue blooded massacre.

Ido: "I should be furious with you but relieved that your safe. What of, your friend?"

_"Good to know that we are here with you."_

Venom speaking through Alita's head as she looks at Ido still keeping her eyes on him.

Alita: "Venom, showed me that he wasn't just a simple monster. And that, I know he can be better with some guidance."

She spoke for Venom as the doctor had some doubt about him changing his violent personality as he had to keep a better a eye on the two of them. Though for now, he had to give the two some food for the two of them so they could replenish their energy in which he goes to giving them breakfast.

_"We should have chocolate instead of this crap."_

Venom telling Alita as she merely chuckles at the comment as she continued to eat so that they could get their strength as well check out what Leela would have to show them today. After their breakfast, Alita walked out of the clinic to where she walked to head out to find the others as Venom quickly stops her as the girl looks around seeing a few more centurions walking around the area as she merely felt nervous at them moving around the stores.

_"They must be looking for us."_

Alita: "Kind of guess that, though now were considered enemy number one I guess."

Thinking of them being hunted after as she noticed a few more hunter warriors looking different as well had different types of weaponry searching for the muscular figure as she walked towards Leela's house. Soon enough they arrived at her place where Leela and Jerry had gotten some long jeans on as well some jackets like if they were going on a walk.

Jerry: "About time you guys made it, the sight of centurions and warriors walking around as if there was a hunt has me a bit tense."

Leela: "Well unlike you, I think it's fun. I heard that the muscular guy that ripped most of Grewishka's men apart left no trail as well ate their head marks. People saw bite marks on the bodies as well claws, like if it was a lion."

Describing Venom's appearance as he merely smiled at the fact Leela made him sound cool, Alita wanted to know what Leela had to show her as the pony tailed girl remembered. The three began to make there walk out of the city as well to the outside of the wall as they made it to the massive forest. The three continued to walk through the forest like place as Alita and Venom merely took the sights in shock and awe to how beautiful it all looked, placing her hand on the tree's as well looking at how everything looked green. It was something she had never seen before, much like Venom as Jerry and Leela looked at her as if this was her first time out.

Jerry: "She's acting like as if she's never been out of the house."

Leela: "Well she is a cyborg, most of them remain in the city. Also, this is what was left after the URM wars and Symbiote invasion."

She answered him as the three continued to walk to the spot where Leela wanted to show Alita as they arrived to a certain spot of a massive pond which show something rare. A massive URM ship that was in the water as well looked destroyed, Alita looked surprised at it as the ship was also got covered in slime and webbing which appeared to look like Venom's black slime.

Leela: "During the war, my dad told me that most URM's had captured a few symbiotes in the hopes of combining forces to fight Nova. Though most of them ended with both sides attacking one and other."

Explaining the site while Alita, looked at the ship as if it was something from her flashback.

Jerry: "We tried to get into the ship to see if we could use some parts and make some new gear to help us enter the motor ball races. But it's been impossible since it's underwater."

Leela: "Well I've helped you with swimming but you end up with having a purple face, light weight."

Making a small joke which Alita stood quiet as she walked towards the ship, though she soon leaps into the water which the two looked shocked at how she was able to sink right into the water. The cyborg girl began to walk to what appeared to be the door of the ship as she looks at the haul, righting the handle she begins to open the door as she then walks inside of the ship.

_"Interesting, have you been on this ship before?"_

Alita: "I, I don't know. But it feels like something is here, look."

Talking to him which she walks forward through the ship as Alita made it to the command deck of the ship, apparently it was covered in symbiote slime as Alita continued to look for anything that might make her remember something. Looking at another part of the ship, she saw a bright purple orb in energy as she walks towards it.

_"Be careful, we do not like the looks of it."_

Getting protective of it as Alita nodded to her senses as she walked to what appeared to be a sort of control panel, placing her hand on it Alita quickly presses the right part of combinations as she soon deactivates it. The orb slowly goes away as the two soon see a robotic like male body that was grey and purple and looked in a stand by mode. Walking up to it, she holds the side of the waist as the body soon falls onto her and she holds it up.

_"Upgrade perhaps?"_

Alita: "Yeah, big time."

Agreeing with him as the fact that if they would able to get into this body, they be able to handle Grewishka as well anything that Sector might have sent them. Holding the body she soon begins to carry it out of the ship so they could take it to Ido and see if he could let her use the body to become stronger. Without the two knowing, something within the ship was a container that was broken as it was another symbiote. Crawling out of it's prison, the silver like symbiote sense the presence of Venom as well other a URM warrior in which it soon slips through the cracks of the ship and attacks a near by fish. Taking control of the fish, it notices Alita holding the body as well walking with Leela and Jerry back home as it merely looked angry as the symbiote fish swims to a edge of a pond where a stray cat bites it. The symbiote soon takes over the feline and soon begins to follow them and see what has happened since it has been stowed away for so long, as well see what it could do now that it was free.


	6. Meeting the compettion

**_"With the discovery of the new body the two found, they rush to the clinic for them to try and convince Ido to equip it to Alita. The others were shocked at how Alita was able to get into the ship as she had to be a URM, it took sometime to accept it due to them coming to earth and causing trouble but it was over. She was there friend so they had to be by her side, Venom however stayed silent due to them being on the ship. He doesn't remember about the URM that much but did know that they had attack a few of his kind when they would encounter them in battles in space, the last time he remember a encounter with them was when a small group of symbiotes attacking one of their ships while he was on a meteor on route to earth. He kept thinking for a while because he felt a strange like feeling back on the ship, though it soonly goes away as he snaps back into what was happening as he notices Alita talking to the doctor as well he see's the headless cybernetic body on the table waiting to be used for a better purpose."_**

* * *

Ido: "No, I can't do it."

He told the two as Alita looked displeased as well not understanding why he wouldn't do this for them as this was the solution that could help everyone.

Alita: "But you have to, this type of body can help us take on Grewishka as well anyone Sector might send after us."

Ido: "You already have Venom, who I am still doubting about having around due to the history his kind had here. But equipping you with this is like giving a dog a mechanical war suit."

Thinking of a example to bring up which Buddy looked at the two not understanding while Alita, was still in a disbelieving like expression of why he couldn't do this.

Alita: "He needs to get stronger, and this is the key to us becoming invincible. Explain to me why a enemy ship was able to respond to me? It was like I was on that ship wasn't I? It was like it knew me, and you know don't you? You know that I was on others right?"

Asking him in a manner of looking for answers which Ido looked upset as well had trouble with trying to talk to her in which it could be Venom, his kind could increase the emotions of someone whether it be good or bad.

Ido: "Alita, right now you've been given a clean slate. As well the fact that your paired up with something that no one has been with in the last few years. Whatever you were now..."

Before he could speak her right hand turned black as she punches through the metal table making a hole through it as she was angered with her and Venom's emotions mixed together.

Alita and Venom: "We are warriors. Aren't we?"

They both asked in unison as she looked at Ido trying to not reply to her, but the more she and Venom bonded the more they would be unable to see reason. Breathing in softly he had to tell her the truth.

Ido: "This is called a berserker, it's a humanoid weaponry body design for URM soldiers to use the cyber fighting style Pantzer Kunst. The core you have was design to interface with this to make you into something powerful, though with Venom in the mix. The outcome would be unimaginable."

Explaining to her the situation of hat this body was as Alita was still in silence of what she was in the past, looking at him in a silent manner she kept listening while Venom thought about the last words he said to her.

Ido: "Alita, you are a URM berserker. One of the most advance fighting weapons since the war, and having you with Venom bonded as well this body together is the reason why I'll never unite you to this body."

Responding to her in a fatherly like manner as he wanted to protect her, with Venom in her as well the body at her disposale she would be a living weapon. Though in Alita's mind was not of being a warrior but wanting to protect others, from the likes of Grewishka and Sector that might come after them. Taking a moment to calm down, she merely nodes her head to Ido and leaves him as she heads to her room with Buddy following her as she slams the door.

_"Your heart is pulsing faster."_

Alita: "No shit, I'm angry as well want to find out what I am. Now that I found a body that can help me, Ido won't help me."

Getting frustrated as she looks at the mirror in which she saw Venom, her anger slowly diminishes as she remembered what else he spoke of. A bond, what did he mean by that? She was already with him and the two have so far been ok but had a rocky start. Alita looks at Venom as he knew what she was thinking about as the two were going to talk.

Alita: "Venom, when Symbiotes bond with someone. What's the outcome?"

_"Well, for many cases the user will be given enhanched abilties. Though with you already having them they are doubled and.."_

He kept talking as she gave him a look as that wasn't the answer she was looking for. There was more to what they were together, and if they needed to be stronger they each had to share of their true strengths.

_"When. A symbiote bonds with a host, we either see if they can use us. If not, they die due to how their emotions are. Our kind look for emotional people because it fuels us, allows us to understand species in the hopes of either becoming stronger or conquering them."_

Giving her the full explination of how a bond works which Alita, merely was focused on how they could get stronger while the fact that if she wasn't compatible with Venom. She could have died, though the idea was gone due to how much she wanted to know about herself.

Alita: "How do we exactly bond, like fully connect together?"

_"Most cases, we and the host must accept one another as well accept what we are, though for some unique symbiotes. We must bond with body, mind and soul."_

Alita: "So, in what way?"

Asking him not understanding what he meant as Venom merely groans, using enough of his strength he uses his ability to show her of what he meant. Having a few glimpse she merely looked nervous as Alita rubbed her arm at how they had to truly bond in order to stay together. Seeing how that Ido wouldn't let her unite with berserker armor, then she would have to bond with Venom then in order to become stronger.

Alita: "Alright, I got a idea. Though, we need to make sure it's fast."

_"Whatever this plan you have.."_

He soon stops as he soon takes over growing all over her showing that he was in control as he was in her room which made Buddy looked frighten and hide underneath the bed.

Venom: "We like it."

Acknowledging her plan as he goes over to the drawers, he grabs some clothing Alita needed to change into as he heads to the window and rushed out through it. Ido, soon hears it and begins running into the room to which he see's Alita gone as well Buddy looking scared as he looked frighten of where she was going.

Ido: "Oh hell no."

He told himself as he was not going to let Alita lead by Venom trying to have her go after Grewishka as well Vector, he went to get his hunter warrior clothing as well hammer and heads out as Buddy, worried for Alita rushed out on his own to find her as the two set off to see if she was ok.

* * *

Right now on a rooftop where no one would be able to find Venom, they were looking down at the Factory to where Alita was about to register to being a hunter warrior.

Venom: "The idea you have of going behind your father's back is quite.."

_"He's not my father, he merely brought me back to see what I was. It's up to me to find out what I can do now that I got it back."_

Replying back to him as he soon leaps across the buildings as well lands on the ground which he changes back into Alita, she was now wearing a light blue shirt as well tan pants while she had on a symbiote long sleeve black duster. The doors opened to which she walks inside and notices the centurions in line as well aiming their weaponry at her.

_"Their sensors can detect threats, though not externally."_

Explaining to her of what the situation was as Alita merely nodded to as she walks up to the metallic head in front of her in which it required to know of what of her intentions were. After a few minute of filling out information on her as well what of her purpose was, she walked out to where the two were now licensed Hunter warriors.

Alita: "Great, now that we got our notification. We can now go get answers on how to find Grewishka..."

_"And by that, we can do it in what ever manner we want~"_

Replying to her as Venom quickly takes over and leaps into the shadows to where they would begin a investigation on to where they could find their female killing cyborg. Heading into a information station on targets, they began their case on going into shady spots in town where most of the criminals would be. There they lead a trail of violence as well ridding the streets of them, while Alita would ask for information about Grewishka. Venom, would be the one that would hurt them as well make them answer her questions as well kill them if they tried to do anything as well took them into the factory. It took at least several hours of her controlling him to not let his monstrous personality take him to calm down as the last one they encountered, told them about a spot in the city where most of the hunters come to where they would rest as well look for other bounties. Back in her regular form, Alita was able to make it as she saw most of the hunters go inside as it looked like the place.

_"Most of the men we sense, are either violent or ready to mess with you."_

Alita: "What's wrong? Getting protective of me?"

Having a smile grow on her face noticing how he was getting protective of her for a bit which made him act embarrassed. Alita soon lets out a small laugh as she found it funny as this was the first time she notice him acting alert.

Alita: "You shouldn't worry, we did a few bounties. So we go in and ask a few questions as well see if they would help. If nothing happens, we leave."

Making it sound like it was a walk in the park for them as the girl soon walked towards the door to where she heard some barking. Looking down at her feet she notices Buddy who seemingly made his way out of the house and right to her.

Alita: "Buddy? How'd you get out here little guy?"

Asking in a concern voice as she pets his head as well lets him sniff her as she comforts the small dog. Placing him down, she looks at the door in which the two soon walked in ready to meet the other warriors that were in the city. So far it was like a ordinary bar, most of the hunters were cyborgs having their limbs being robotic though also not that smart sense some of them were starting drunk bar fights as well beating one another up. As Alita walked towards the bartender, she noticed Pan punching someone on the table. Soon enough Alita took her seat by a stool looking around to see if anyone would notice her, though Pan did as he delivered the last punch to the man he was beating up. Putting on a smile as well looking like a skilled hunter, he walked over to where he could talk to the girl.

Pan: "Well, what you doing here cupcake? Wanted to meet the hunters up close?"

He asked putting on a act for her which she barely notice as the black haired cyborg merely pulls out her ID and shows her that she was a fellow hunter warrior. The male cyborg nodded his head as well taking a look at it as well found it funny that she applied.

Pan: "Well that's just interesting. Just walked in, filled out a application and here you are standing to where your with us? That's just great."

Alita: "I already took out six men on this night, says something about me now doesn't it?"

Replying back at him with a attitude which has him get curious about her targets, he nodes giving her credit before handing back her ID.

Pan: "Well that's just fine and dandy, for a rookie. Though you should know of who else is in the came, let me introduce you to our fellow hunters."

lifting his left arm to the side to where he introduced most of the hunters, he introduce her to Screwhead. One of the hunters lethal female cyborgs who was sitting at a table looking at Alita, next was Master Clive Lee of the Hot Palm. Which apparently he has over two hundred confirmed kills on his confirmed bounties he has done since he became a hunter warrior.

Clive Lee: "Two hundred and seven."

The warrior corrected Pan as the cyborg merely nodded at the other's actual confirmed kills, next was McTeague the dog master with his half dog and cyborg Hellhounds. Buddy walked over to where the old man notices the small dog and welcome's the company as Pan walked back to Alita.

Pan: "Then there is me, Zapan. Owner of the legendary Damascus blade, able to cut through armor like butter with nanotechnology edges. Forged during the Fall by the URM metal masters."

Alita: "And who did you kill to acquire it?"

Asking him to which he merely lets out a smile and walks over to the side and places a arm around her shoulder. During this, the girl could feel the anger that Venom was building at how close the cocky cyborg was as he could takeover in a instant and rip him apart.

Pan: "You see, a hunter is a solitary predator. You'll be committing against us."

Explaining to her of what will happen to her now that she was entering their domain. Though, she knows what a predator is as well acted like one from the night Venom killed those men, she leaves Pan's side and looks at the others to where she would speak out to them for help.

Alita: "I came to ask for your help, against a common enemy Grewishka. He continues to rampant across the town attacking innocents as well hunting them like if they were animals. I ask of you now, brothers and sisters. To aid me in hunting him down, as well making this town safe from him and others that wish to harm them."

Making a bold and strong speech towards them in which was return a laugh from Zapan as well the others thinking that she was a joke as well that it was stupid.

_"Pussies."_

Venom insulted them thinking that they wouldn't stand by her side as he has in the past few days with her, soon enough Pan walked by her again to talk to her about something.

Pan: "You know, I don't normally take rookies underneath my wing. Though for your case, I can make it a exception due to how good you look. Maybe I can offer you a drink, as well a hour with me."

Offering his services to her in which Alita merely found it amusing for him to offer her a choice for which pan didn't know, she was already taken which she offered him a small smile as well walking up to him.

Alita: "And what exactly can I learn from you, that I can't learn from my boyfriend?"

Talking back at him in which the others merely chuckled at the comeback in which Pan scuffed at how she responded as for Venom. Merely felt embarrassed as how Alita called him that as it was a word to describe a mate.

Pan: "You have a boyfriend? Huh. Well ain't that something, and what does he have. That I don't?"

Alita: "Well for one thing, that he doesn't like men who walk up to girls who want to take them out and have their way with them. It just pisses him off, and trust me. You don't want to get on his bad side."

Warning him about Venom's temper as well how violent he can be as Pan didn't take her seriously as she thought her man was a wimp.

Pan: "Maybe I should just rip off his arms and legs off. See how much you like him as a limbless toy."

Making a joke out of doing that to Venom in which she lets out a small smile seeing how cute it was thinking he could take Venom down.

Alita: "Oh trust me, I'd defiantly take him because out of the one thing he has. It can pleasure me a lot more than you could, if you ever had it."

Making a remark which everyone, especially McTeague laugh at the joke though for Zapan didn't. He tries to grab her neck but Venom took control of her hands and stops him, holding him in a arm lock form he slams Pan into the table hard.

Alita: "I could have.."

_"You are ours, just like you said. Besides, he deserves it."_

Replying to her which the angry male pulled out his sword and was about to stab her, she swiftly moves left to right as she quickly disarms him and punches him in the face making him fly to the wall making half of the people looked impressed by her fear. Walking over to the sword, she kicks it up and throws it by him which he looks shocked at it.

Alita: "You do not deserve such a weapon."

Claiming that a man like him didn't deserve such a interesting blade as she looked at the other hunters in which she was tired of playing nice.

Alita: "I heard that you were heroes of the city, I am truly not impressed. Because the man I know, he may be a big mouth monster that prefers to hurt people. But at least it's the scum of the city that prey's on innocents then just people with bounties on their heads."

Talking about how Venom would go after guilty people as well call the hunters unworthy of their title in which she looks at them ready if they tried anything.

Alita: "I'll take on anyone in this entire room, and I win. You fight along side us, but I'd hardly call it a fair fight. Because all I see, is nothing more than drunken slow down scrap metal idiots. Who can't even show a girl a good time."

Mocking the hunters with a smile as well a attitude for them in which two men were about to attack her, in which she reacted by kicking two bottles in the air and kicks them right at their faces. She soon begins to battle each of the hunters showing them of her skills as well of how she could take them all down, so far it was easy as most of them merely tried to lay a hit on her. Though with her quick reflexes and Venom's natural instincts in noticing their attacks, he makes sure Alita didn't get harm along with making her move at the right moment. It came in due time in which someone was about to hit her in the back with a chair while she was pinning a man down, Venom took control of her left leg and kicked him in the stomach as she notices and throws the man she had on the table.

_"We missed this thrill, we must do it more!"_

Alita: "You better believe it big boy."

Replying back at him as they continued to fight in the crowd while outside, Ido in his gear as well holding his hammer notice the commotion from outside and saw one of the hunters thrown in the street. He quickly rushes inside to see the massive brawl happening, he soon notices Alita fighting the men as well the look on her face that she was enjoying it. Having seen enough he tries to get passed the men as well try to get to her as it was impossible to due to how everyone was beating the living hell out of one another.

Ido: "Knock it off! Or no more free repairs!"

The doctor threaten which made the crowd stop fighting due to how most of them would go to him and be repaired, Alita notices him as well looked a bit scared as he was going to talk to her.

_"We are with you, as well the fact that we are in deep shit."_

Venom told her in which she nodded at the comment as Ido walked over to her to check if she was alright as well if Venom did anything to her.

Ido: "You and I are going to have a little talk."

Alita: "We already had a little talk, you didn't leave us any choice."

Talking to him as well including Venom into the conversation which soon ended with the doors busting wide opening making a few men fly to the ground. The crowd looked as they saw Grewishka fully armored with a much bigger body, as well the arm from the motor ball game which Alita recognized as well looked like a armored tank ready for a war.

Grewishka: "I'm here for the girl."

He told the crowd in which they merely stayed quiet as well not stand in the way as this abomination wasn't there problem noir had a bounty on him, Zapan acknowledging him to go at her as he left the bar leaving Alita with a disgusted look on her face seeing him leave like a rat.

_"We do not need them, we can handle this."_

The symbiote telling Alita as she walked towards Grewishka as well not intimidated by his new form noir look. Surprisingly enough Buddy, who was on McTeague's lap leapt off and stood in front of Alita as well began barking at the cyborg not afraid.

Grewishka: "Aw, how sweet. The only one with courage."

He acknowledge in which he shoots out a tendril of his new right arm as it went through a man's chest and right at Buddy, though right at that moment. Alita's right arm stretched out as a black web shot out of her palm and right to Buddy. She pulls back bring the dog back to her as well Grewishka who got annoyed that he got the man then the dog, he killed the man due to how much he was screaming. Though most of the crowd stood in silence at what they saw, the only thing that had that kind of ability was a symbiote and she had it in her. Walking over to McTeague, the hellhounds merely whimpered in fear due to what she had within her.

Alita: "Please watch him for us."

Asking the old man in which he merely nodded promising to keep the dog safe, Alita walked over to where the blood was spilt as she bended down and placed the small stain on her face making a war face as well looking right at him. Standing up with a serious expression, she gripped both of her hands as well looked at him ready to kill him on the spot seeing how she wasn't afraid noir showing any of it.

Alita and Venom: "We do not stand by, in the presence of evil. For which we shall exterminate, for we are this city's protector."

They spoke in unison sounding balance as Grewishka merely chuckled at how the small flea made him chuckle, making his right claw open he shoots his tendrils at her again only for Alita to dodge them as he tore apart the wooden floor.

Grewishka: "Come to my world little flea!"

Mocking them in which he jumps into the ground making a massive hole for her to enter, looking down she noticed the invination as well notice how Ido looked at her not wanting her to go down there with him. Having no other thought, Alita jumps down threw the hole and begins her descent into the underworld to which where she would see where Venom spent most of his years as well face the killer cyborg once and for all.


	7. Fury of a beast

**_"Right now Alita along with her symbiotic companion were now traveling down to the underworld to where they would face the newly upgraded Grewishka. The adrenaline going through her was like if Venom was sharing his emotions, she felt like she was on the hunt for this monster that has killed many innocents in the town. All she knew that this had to end with them killing the cyborg, otherwise he would keep continuing as well serve under Nova. Who Venom hasn't forgotten as the male cyborg could be a lead into finding a way into Zalem and right to Nova, Alita traveling deeper into the ground she soon lands on the ground to which she was now surrounded in darkness. Buildings destroyed, ruins of a lost civilization which was forgotten during the war."_**

* * *

So far the girl stood in the dirt and rubble of the area having the distinct feeling of being right where he wanted them to be, gripping her fists she didn't let her anger take over as this was his domain now. As well Venom's since he has lived here long enough to know how to survive, looking around to see any signs of Grewishka she soon hears a hefty laughter from the shadows as it sounded directly like him.

_"Welcome to the underworld, from here there are worlds beyond worlds that stretch miles beyond what you can imagine."_

He spoke to her as she notices the shadow of him standing in front of her as well walking outward looking at her, she notices that the rest of his body was well armored and had weaponry which appeared to have something of a assault weapon as well the chest had speakers.

_"He has sonic based weapons as well as flamethrowers. Weaknesses to us, we cannot aid you until you take them out."_

Alita: "Got it, just keep me alert for anything."

Replying back to him as she stood firm as the girl notice the man's evil smile at her as if he knew something about Alita.

Grewishka: "Your little friend in there, is he afraid to come out to play?"

Mocking Venom due at him having the weapons that can harm him, Alita merely gave him a look as she noticed a small like metal beam on the ground. Walking to it as she places her foot on it as well looking at him.

Grewishka: "Afraid that I might tear him apart, as well you flea? After what I'll do to you, your going wish you die."

Alita: "You first."

Talking back at him as she kicks up the beam and throws it at his chest as his metal tendrils slashes through it. Chuckling at her, the man soon shoots out the tendrils at her with lighting fast precision as the girl quickly dodged them. She may not have Venom's abilities at her side but Alita didn't need them to take him on, doing some flips as well avoiding him he merely swings them at her faster as each tendril slashed through the rocks around her.

Grewishka: "Dance little flea!"

Shouting at her which the mad cyborg soon makes it interesting as he aims his left arm at her and soon fires a powerful stream of fire. Alita not thinking quickly, Venom stretches out a tentacle from her back and pulled her out of the way to another area in which the cyborg followed her. Watching him run, Alita merely kept up the chase as she soon hid from his sight as Grewishka got irritated.

Grewishka: "My master told me of you two after the upgrade, that you were a URM soldier who was lost in the scrapyard. As well your pet, who's responsible for your kind."

Talking to her about Alita's past as she soon tenses up, shocking by this new information she held her heart feeling like it stopped for a moment.

Grewishka: "You didn't know did you? That the one, Venom? Has killed over twenty URM soldiers as well destroyed a warship of yours. It must stings really bad knowing that you two are monsters that have killed each of your own kinds, and now being together. Quite the joke that is!"

Shouting at her to draw Alita out which she merely felt anger coming from her as she couldn't take it any longer, not believing a he said she runs out with a battle cry alerting her presence as he smirks. Shooting out his tendrils again, Alita dodges them moving left to right as she soon leaps right in mid air about to attacking him as well stretching her right arm at him she roars right at him ready to deliver a blow.

**_Flashback _**

_Right now in the warship was Alita battling with another of her kind, a much older woman as well the two of them in a gravity like orb as the two were battling with knives. The two were sparring with each other as Alita was placed in a arm lock and had a knife at her hip._

_"Never let your anger take over in the fight, it will get you killed."_

_Telling her in a harsh manner as Alita tried to get out the hold but the woman was much more experienced and kept the girl in the hold. Alita, calming her breathing merely stops as the hold on the woman lets go as the two soon look at the hologram of a man with white hair along with blue eyes._

_"The only way you need to use your anger, is to aim it at the enemy. When you have it under your control, you can use it in ways you'll never know of."_

_Telling her as Alita merely nods to her as well understanding about controlling her emotions in battle as well aiming it at holographic enemy that was the enemy. The image soon changes to showing a massive firefight of both URM and Symbiotes battling one another as Venom was caught in the middle of the fight, he saw his brothers being blasted to pieces as well burned alive while his kind was tearing them apart limb from limb. The black skin symbiote merely reacted to one coming up to him as his tentacle went right through him, being shocked by what he had done he removes his tentacle from the lifeless body as he soon began killing others that were coming after him. Venom soon began killing more and more until his mind wasn't thinking as he was only acting of his true instincts, a symbiotic killing monster."_

**_Flashback ends_**

Coming back into reality, Alita felt like she was about to punch right in Grewishka's face but soon gasps as she was shocked that she didn't land a blow. He did, his tendrils ripped her entire body apart making her merely a body with one right arm. The rest of her body was ripped off as she landed in the ground wounded and hurt, looking at herself as well the massive man walking towards her in predatory like manner.

Grewishka: "Running away aren't you? Not wanting to play anymore flea? Maybe your monster of a freak might."

In which he begins to play the sound amplifiers which caused her to feel a extreme amount of pain due to the connection she and Venom had together. Screaming in pain her body reacted violently as the black slime in her was showing making the cyborg laugh mockingly at her.\

Grewishka: "Even in defeat, your still pathetic. The two of you clinging together like vermin, just like the ones I killed during the war."

Speaking at her about how he killed a few of her URM kind which had Alita merely get angry, the man soon grabs her by the head and lifts her up as the sound kept going which caused Venom to react violently within her.

Grewishka: "Maybe instead of killing you two, I should melt you down and attaching yourself to my armor. As well for your freak friend, I'll use him. Consider it mercy to the fact your screams will be the only thing alive and for me to here, do you want that mercy?!"

Growling at her which Alita gritted her teeth as well having no control of her anger, she lets out the symbiote in her shoot out from her chest and right into his as they were able to rip the sound amplifiers off him making him move back. They soon deactivate as well were destroyed as Alita soon landed on the ground with one hand, focusing on hold the pose she notices him growing as he was going to shoot his metal tendrils at her which it was time to cut loose. Soon enough she pushes herself off the ground in which Venom soon appears growing some new limbs that could keep her safe as he webs one of her arms. The cyborg watched the transformation as he took Alita's Dismembered arm and jams it into his right eye.

Venom: "Fuck your mercy!"

Swearing at him as he soon grabs his chest and throws him at the ground as well webs the flamethrower off his left arm, looking at Grewishka he was now angered as he was more in control than Alita.

"No!"

Shouted a familiar voice as Venom turned to see Ido along with McTeague and his hell hounds helping them, the hounds attacked the wounded cyborg as Grewishka was unable to attack due to the pain that was in his eye as the dogs made him run into the tunnels.

Ido: "Where's Alita?"

Venom: "She is in us, we are keeping her alive. We must return her back to the clinic."

Answering him as he opened his chest showing a passed out Alita with her limbs torn off as the doctor looked in horror of what happened. Soon enough the dog master called off his hounds as they soon came back to him as he still had Buddy by his side.

Mcteague: "I guess your her man right?"

Asking Venom which he nodded as the dog soon barks recognizing the beast as a owner which the man merely sighs.

Mcteague: "The dog likes ya, so I guess I'd consider you a friend."

Venom: "Bring back Buddy to the clinic, we shall head back."

Asking him which the beast soon moved passed the two as well leaping out of the hole as well from the bar making a hole through the roof as well shocking the rest of the hunters. Venom feeling Alita still injured let out a angered roar at how the cyborg hurt her which most of the people saw. Especially Leela and Jerry who heard about Alita starting a fight, the two saw the black creature above the building as well the people as Venom leaped across the buildings making his escape.

Leela: "That thing is heading to Alita's home."

Jerry: "I know how to take that thing down, come on."

Responding to her as the two friends head back to her home to which they would arm themselves to fight Venom while walking out of the bar, was Mcteague and Ido who were walking out as well having the crowd look at the two as well Chiren was there as well.

Chiren: "It's never easy trying to walk away, the past always come back."

Telling the doctor as he didn't listen as the two soon headed back to the clinic, as they left she soon entered inside of the bar and noticed the massive hole in the ground as well blood. Though what she happen to notice, as a piece of black slime near some blood that was spilled on the ground, pulling out a small vile she scoops up the slime as well it touching the blood as this kind of reaction could be useful to Nova. Getting up quickly she soon leaves the bar to head back to the lab to which her 'experiment' would be needing of repairing and see what his master will have to say to this incident.

* * *

Back at the clinic, Alita was on the table with her eyes shut as well resting on the bed by the berserker body. Ido was going to proceed with the operation as he notices Venom coming out looking at the doctor.

Ido: "In order to do this, you must be in another body in order for this to work."

Telling the symbiote as he looked at the old man, he couldn't bond with him due to the focus he needed to concentrate on fixing Alita. Luckily Mcteague was there as he sighs which he gets off from his chair showing his robotic hand to the doctor.

McTeague: "I've always heard about your kind being able to tear apart a man without needing any enchantments. Can you still bond with another?"

Venom: "We only require a host with emotional pain as anger deep within them."

McTeague: "Then by all means slime sack, come right in. Cause I got enough to last you much longer than.."

Before he could finish his sentence, the symbiote soon enters the dogmasters body which he soon gasps at how it felt, though eventually rushing through the doors was Leela and Jerry as they had on some equipment that could handle Venom as they rush over to stop it.

Ino: "Hang on just stop!"

Telling everyone as the two teena stop as he needed to focus on helping Alita as the two notice her heavliy injuried. They looked shocked as they still kept their defenses up when Venom came out of McTeague's back as they look terrified.

Leela: "Sir, that's a symbiote! A monster alien killing nightmare!"

McTeague: "He can hear you fine kid while for me. Stop screaming. If it wasn't for this bug here on my back, the girl wouldn't be here now won't she?"

Asking them which the two friends looked shocked as they looked at Alita who was being repaired with the body she found at the lake.

Jerry: "What happened?"

Ido: "She was fighting aganist a mad cyborg, Grewishka. Barely got out of there with just minor injuries, Venom was able to make it due to Venom's bond with her."

Explaining as the Symbiote came out of McTeague's back as he looked at the two teens with a smile, Leela looked creeped out as well Jerry as they went over to check if their friend was alright. Although Venom, merely was thinking about what Alita called him, "Boyfriend?". A word that no one has called him, was it because was it to intimidate the hunters or was it to make them know there was someone that would fight by her side? All he knew was that during the fight she saw his memories of killing URM soliders, if she was to wake up he thought it be best if she didn't see him.

_"McTeague, would you like to experience killing a cyborg with your bare hands?"_

McTeague: "What are you talking about?"

_"He tried to harm Buddy infront of you. As well would tear apart your hellhounds, also that we can sense you miss your arms and legs."_

Speaking about his missing human arms and legs, he takes a look at them merely thinking about how he missed the feeling to pet his dogs as well being able to touch things. Gripping his fists tight as well having a chance to not miss the opportunity to feel him punching someone with his bare hands, he merely chuckles but soon goes away as he looks at his dogs giving them a command to stay here with the doctor as he heads out to the door.

Ido: "Where are you going?"

He asked noticing the warrior walking to the door as he removes his hat as he was cleaning it, looking at the three people as well the dogs merely smiled at them.

McTeague: "Well, seeing as how we just saw a big metallic bastard come into my hangout after me getting a good bounty. Ruin my resting time with my boys as well try to harm a dog right in front of us."

He stops talking as his body soon began to cover in the black symbiote flesh, his robotic arms became muscular as well his hands became claw like. The brown coat on him grows as well became a long jacket as the white lines grow around him. Soon Venom appeared onto his face as he place the hat back on him trying to look fashionable.

Venom: "So we, will be hunting tonight. Keep Alita safe, we shall return."

Asking them to watch over her as the two soon walked out to hunt down Grewishka while everyone looked shocked at how Venom could instantly transform over the old man as well leave the room.

Jerry: "Even with the history of what their kind did to the world, that was seriously sick."

Pointing out how the western symbiote looked as the others looked at Alita as she was still healing, though what was strange was that she smiled. This expression on her face was that of bliss as she felt calm, was it because of Venom leaving her? Or was it because of the Berserker body doing it's work as it was slowly assimilating with her core as well changing into a female body to fit her needs. They all watched her in hope she could recover soon while Venom, was right now on a different path right now. There was a agenda on his mind that put his anger on Nova on hold, it was to make sure the robot would never harm any woman as well Alita, who Venom wanted to avenge her by making the warrior of Nova scream through the entire night so that everyone will no, there would be no mercy for the guilty.

_**Later on**_

Right now in a torn down building was the wounded cyborg Grewishka, who was looking at mirror of his wounded eye as it didn't look that bad. Still feeling of the pain that Alita placed her dismembered arm in his right eye, he merely groaned and ignored it as he removed the body part moments ago. Right now he looked at a mirror showing his empty eye socket as he puts a bandana over it as he merely growls at how he was humiliated again by her, though luckily he was able to steal some weaponry that could help him take on Venom if he came by for vengeance. He had some knives, axes as well a few fire like bombs that help him ward off the creature.

Grewishka: "That bitch, once I get back. I'll arm myself with something bigger, as well squish her like a bug. As well tear that slime ball apart."

Speaking in a violent like tone in which he continued to look at the weapons he took from other hunters during his escape as he didn't notice the hearing of something with him in the building. Venom, along with McTeague were lurking in the shadows observing the cyborg the old hunter as he merely thought this was the strangest feeling he had for a while.

_"Feels weird, being in one man and not doing anything. Though, I'll be able to deliver the punches right? Been a while since these two hands chocked someone out."_

Venom: "Yes, do whatever you wish. But, make it painful."

The symbiote whispered to him as McTeague took most control of the action as he began climbing amongst the shadows as they kept watching the cyborg as Grewishka noticed, not taking a moment to look he throws a fire bomb and throws it at the wall making it exploded as there was nothing. Getting up, he looks around seeing nothing there as he could tell there was something here with him.

Grewishka: "So, came back to avenge your little flea of a girl right? Came back because I told her what a monster you are?"

Mocking the creature again as he heard nothing of small crumbling on the ground as well the wood creaking, soon he heard a light turned on in which Grewishka heard as he turned looking at old warrior smoking a cigar looking at him. The old man merely chuckled at what he spoke of as the cyborg didn't know why he was here.

McTeague: "Well, I'm here to teach you what happens when you try and kill a dog in front of me. Also, V wanted to kill you. So, we can it a win-win situation."

Smiling as the cyborg shoots out his right metal tendrils at him which McTeague leaps across the wall without using the suit, he missed being able to move like this as he throws the cigar at Grewishka's face catching him off guard. Soon he pushes his metallic feet and begins attacking with punches, colliding with the giants face he kept punching left to right till the attacks lead to Grewhiska fall to the ground causing the floor to collapse. The two brawled one another as they soon landed on the ground punching one another, the giant cyborg kicks him to the wall as McTeague soon changes into his Venom form as the creature snarls at him.

Grewhiska: "Ah, so the freak is out now. Was getting bored of the.."

Soon he is silence by the fist that punches him right in the jaw, while Venom was the armor for the old man the hunter took control of the movement as he did some fighting like moving that caught the giant off guard.

Venom: "What you know of Mercy has no meaning in the eyes of the symbiote!"

He told the killer as the old man catches one of his arms and rips off his left arm, soon he begins beating him with it left to right as he slams it into the ground.

Venom: "We don't give mercy, we take and kill who stand in our way!"

Telling him again rather angry as he soon shoots out a tendril which became a dog like tentacle as it bites off most of his metal, soon enough he moves back making Grewhiska lose his focus during the chaotic attacking him as merely lets out a angered expression.

Venom: "And what you spoke to Alita, will never be forgotten. So you, stole her of what happiness she had. As well the body that gave her a new life!"

As he releases most of the tendrils out of him which changes into open like mouths as well took the form of dogs, they began tearing through the metallic armor of Grewishka's body left to right as he could merely scream during this. No stopping for a second the more the tendrils ripped off his body as McTeague could sense the emotions irritating off the creature like it was a rocket, the more he continue the more he was losing the self that Alita help made as the old man soon stops him.

_"That's enough kid, this bastard is already scrap."_

Giving Venom the notice that it was done, he was now looking at a torn up and destroyed body of Grewhiska as he was no silent, shaking in fear of the Symbiote as he looked at the destroyed body. Though his expression changed showing light blue eyes as it was like the time when Alita saw one of his members being used as a puppet.

_"Venom, how you have changed. Where's the girl? Is she destroyed?"_

Nova's voice coming from his lips in which the symbiote merely growled at the voice as he remained calmed, he merely kept his cool looking at the destroyed body.

_"So she isn't, a pity. And I had high hope for Grewhiska to take her so I might see her core. It could be a greater use to me, as well you. If you require to give it to me. For this, I can help you find the rest of your kind on earth. None of them died, they escaped across the world and now are hiding. Bring me the girl, and you can get your family back."_

Trying to offer him a choice to betray his host as well take her heart, Venom thinking to himself about seeing his brethren again as well uniting with them. Though, betraying Alita, was something personal since she had shared with him her emotions as well how she showed him to be good. He grips his hand tight as well plunging it deep into the cyborg's chest as well squeezing it tight, his white eyes looking at Nova's he merely looked angered at him.

Venom: "We may have killed her species, as well others during our time in the stars. But, I will never, hurt Alita. So take your offer, and choke on it."

Saying it through his teeth as he rips out his robotic heart and crushes it in one blow, during this it caused the cyborg to shutdown for good leaving Grewhiska a lifeless body as the creature merely drops it on the ground.

_"Huh, aren't you going eat his brains or something?"_

Venom: "No, I will not have this man's flesh in me. It would poison myself as well Alita having this killer with us."

Speaking on Alita's behalf as the men he had eaten, this one would be a pass as Venom left the body to be forgotten from everyone as he webs back to the clinic to see if everyone was alright. Though without noticing, a feline came through a hole in the wall as it's eyes were silver like which it soon walked over to the head of Grewishka. Sniffing the head it's right hand soon became a claw and the car opens up Grewishka's head right open, it soon begins to eat the brains as well being able to taste the memories of what this man has saw.

_"Venom, you fool."_

The symbiote thinking to himself as he would take that offer Nova gave to Venom, except he would do something more for himself as well for his fellow kind. He then continued to eat the brains of the cyborg to get the taste of brains again and soon would look for a body that could help him do something that would make him powerful again as well reunite with it's lost kind to do what most symbiotes do best, conquering worlds.


	8. Finally bonding together

**_"After last night with Venom killing Grewishka, Alita was still recovering as she soon began to awaken from her healing. Noticing she wasn't in the bar as well back home, she looked around noticing that her body had changed as she was in the berserker body. Noticing the new look as well the purple outlines of it, it looked amazing as she never felt more better. Getting up slowly she also felt something off, Venom was missing inside of her as she didn't feel him inside of her head. What could have happened? Taking her time to getting adjusted to the body she walks around the living room and see's her friends as well the hellhounds that was with McTeague. They were all asleep as she notices Ido resting plus the old hunter on a chair resting as she smiled at everyone she had meet gathered together, all except the symbiote as she wondered what happened to Venom?"_**

* * *

She walked over and merely placed a small kiss on the doctor as the man soon woke up which soon enough Buddy, who was resting in his lap barks as that got the attention of everyone else. They looked at her with curiosity of the new and Improved Alita as she stepped back letting everyone looked at her new body, it looked stronger as well much more sturdier than the first one as it looked quite matched her. They marveled at the new Alita as she soon goes to stand on one hand, going even further she soon begins to stand on one finger showing how much she has become more advance.

Leela: "Ok, your really awesome. Don't need to show it off."

Breaking the silence as the cyborg girl merely smiled at her friend breaking the silence as Alita gets back on her two feet looking at everyone as then suddenly, her index finger soon ignites showing a light blue fire.

Jerry: "What is that?"

Ido: "Well, somehow the air that goes through her arms that allows her to generate a plasma like substance. I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

Giving a analysis of how she was able to do it, Alita merely smiled at how it burned brightly as she soon blows it out. McTeague notices as he walks up to her, he shows her a hand in which she didn't understand what he meant as the old man might want to feel her hand.

McTeague: "I think someone else wants to see you."

Speaking to her about someone familiar as she soon felt a surge going through her right arm as she noticed a black substance crawling upwards within her, she shuttered a bit as it was clearly Venom.

Alita: "Hey.."

Greeting him as she felt there was something off with him, he wasn't his talkative self as usual which was off as she felt something happen while she was asleep.

Alita: "Venom? What's wrong?"

She asked again as there was no reply, feeling the off state Alita decided to get dress so that they could talk in private as the others looked at her not understanding what happened last night.

Jerry: "Should we tell her? About, what happened?"

He asked as they all heard about the death of Grewhiska as most of the town heard of the grizzly death, though most people were relived about having him off the streets. Though the question was that what could have killed him in that sort of manner? It was clear that Venom didn't want to talk to her in front of everyone but in private.

Ido: "I don't think so, although Alita now has the spirit of a warrior as well the body to match it. She is like a angel to him, while for Venom is her devil, he will have to admit the sins to her and her alone."

Giving him a stern answer as the group merely hopped things would be ok with them, while for Alita still pondered about why the alien was giving her the silent treatment. The best thing to do was to get him alone so that it be possible to get answers from him, grabbing some clothing as well getting some quick to eat. Alita quickly informs of everyone of where she would be going, making sure they wouldn't worry while McTeague didn't knowing that she was a lot more armed than any threat that would come after the two. Later in the afternoon was the cyborg girl running from rooftop to rooftop getting some distance from most people she had the chance now to get some answers from Venom.

Alita: "You've been silent for the past few hours, what's going on."

Now wanting to know what was up as the creature merely remained quiet as she soon then realized what the purpose of why he was silent, the words that came from Grewishka about him killing some of her ERM companions. Recognizing the feelings, she soon notices him growing from her back as well looking at her with a expression of looking guilty of what he have done.

Venom: "With what I have done, it be impossible for you to forgive me. Though, he will never spit and poison to you or anyone else again."

Finally speaking to her which merely took seconds of what he meant, having a better connection with his mind she was able to hear the screams of Grewhiska as well feel the anger he gave off when he battled him. This rush of emotions passed through her as if she was there, soon enough she was left shocked as well didn't imagine him going off to kill him on his own.

Alita: "Venom, I. Why did you do that? He had the weaponry to kill you."

Venom: "Because of what he said and did to you, I couldn't let him live after what he spoke of."

Admitting that he killed him using McTeague as well chasing him in a building where he killed him in a awful manner, Alita didn't know how to react to this as she thought she be the one to kill him.

Venom: "Your angry with us I understand, but. I want to, do it so that he would never harm anyone as well.."

Alita: "You care about me."

Interrupting his talking which had him a bit nervous at how she quickly stopped him from speaking, Venom merely placed his head down as Alita could feel that she was right.

Alita: "I can tell that your lying, you did it because you felt worried that I'd hate you for what happened in the past."

Figuring out what was going on with him as he merely stayed silent as he looked away from her, noticing how she was gathering all the information. Venom thought she would cast him out as well possibly abandon him to some darken place.

Alita: "But right now, with all of this going on. As well us being close, I should be glad. That you did it and that, in a weird way I kind of well..."

Stopping for a moment which the moment felt right due to how she looked nervous as Venom looks at her at what she was going to say.

Alita: "Started to like you."

Speaking in a shy like expression which had the symbiote shocked as well stunned at what she had just said to him, she liked him? He was still quiet as he soon felt a hand on his face which was hers. Soon enough, the sudden touch of her gentle hand caused something in him to feel relax and not so tense as well hostile. His dark like body soon begins to grow at a slow rate as it kept going until soon enough he had fully developed a human sized body that matched her size as she soon notices it.

Alita: "Venom? When did you, how?"

Asking him as well was shocked at how he appeared human sized to her, though he silences her words with a calm and gentle kiss. Alita, standing there in silence was surprised at the sudden approach of this made her feel strange but relaxed as she holds him.

_"It's because of your words, not many hosts show this kind of response to our appearance noir our exists. When we are able to do this, it is a way to show our response to a host that likes us."_

Responding to her within her mind as she merely shutters at how he kissed her, while his teeth might have ruin the kiss it didn't. So far the kiss felt primal like as releasing all the anger and frustration he has in a blissful manner, Alita merely kissed back as she held the back of his head. The symbiote male raising his right arm, he webs the two of them up to a rooftop to where they would have the roof to themselves.

**_Lemon Starts_**

Alita: "Venom, you've never. Done this before right?"

Venom: "No, this is my first time as well."

Replying to her which had the two nervous as Alita soon kept kissing him as the two began to take it slow, as they continues to make with one another holding each other in their embrace. Continuing to kiss, Venom proceeds to remove her clothing showing her cybernetic body which looked increcdible, he began carasing her breasts which began to make her moan lightly as well her rubbing his chest. Looking at Alita moaning as well her eyes staring into his white eyes, he soon licks her face with his long tongue which had her gasp as it tickled a bit.

Alita: "You want to lick something? Here. I'll show you~"

Telling him as she placed him on the ground and places her crotch above him, though she didn't have the part which most females had. Concentrating on her new nanobot like body, she creates herself the part that would allow them to continue with their making out. Lowering her cybernetic pussy down to Venom's mouth, he grabs both of her legs and begins licking like a hungry animal which had her moan loudly as she could feel his whole mouth in her. Rocking her hips back and forth, Alita bit her lips while enjoying this sensation she was receiving from her symbiote companion. Shuttering over the feeling of pleasure, Alita notices behind him that he was growing a member which most humans have. It had grown to a large like form standing upwards which had her look at it with curiosity, she turns around while keeping her pussy in his mouth due to how amazing it still felt as she bends over and looks at his cock. Touching it softly she felt the heat coming off it, it had to be from the connection she has as the veins on her was keeping Venom in his form. Alita cared little as she began to rub the member with her right hand as she soon begins to lick the sides slowly which made him moan silently.

Alita: _"It tastes so good~"_

She thought to herself as soon enhales it into her mouth sucking on it, this caused Venom to eat her pussy more hungrily like which made Alita gasp while having his member in her mouth. The two continued to pleasure their parts as Venom continued to face fuck her as Alita merely moaned with her eyes rolling in the back of her head as this was incredible, his tongue was also doing some work on her pussy as the girl merely moaned harder of how much she was experiencing at the same time.

_"You taste incredible Alita~"_

Venom responding to her within Alita's Mind as she merely moaned more enjoying it as she soon began to cum in his mouth as well feeling the rush of his cum fill in her mouth. The cum entering her throat tasted like vanilla as she merely removed her lips off of his cock as he soon cums across her face as it was a lot, she wobble a bit as she moves slowly over his face as she seats on top of him.

Alita: "Ok, you ready?"

Venom: "Yes. Let us become one~"

He tells her as his cock soon enters her pussy as she gasps shocked at how much big it was, the feel of it speading within her caused the girl to hold on to him as he begins thrusting inside of her. Gripping onto his body she felt the full primal feeling of his cock pounding her pussy as she moans quietly as he soon licks her face as Alita looked at him.

Alita: "Your such a animal, I fucking love it!"

Admitting to the pleasure as well how animalistic Venom was as she kisses him back as the two continued to keep fucking as the symbiote gripped her ass as he continued to fuck her. While Venom, was enjoying it as well as he felt like he was getting bigger due to how wet she was as well the new body being good to him as he kept rushing in her up and down.

Alita: "Venom, switch positions quickly!"

Pleading to him while moaning as they two soon flip over letting Venom be dominate as he begins banging her as well gripping her breasts which Alita merely smiled and moaned under the pleasure. Breathing heavily at how much she was taking as she felt like she was going to cum again as Venom sensed as the two held hands as the two looked each other as looked at each other going further till the breaking point.

Venom: "Alita, I love you~"

Alita: "I love you too~"

The two telling one another as they let out a climaxing roar as the android felt his cum filling her as her tongue hanged out as well gasping at how much he came in her as well her on him as she barely moved. Venom, feeling finished soon lands by her side as the two cuddled against each other keeping them close as the android kept the muscular being close. Alita, unable to think of any words to say merely laid her head against his chest as this was one of the most special and unique moment she has ever had. While they were staying together, the two didn't notice underneath their weak stasis of them being watched by a cat with the silver eyes as the look of it was that of anger at what it has just witnessed.

_"You have betrayed your kind and your mission Venom, I will however will not."_

It spoke to itself as the feline merely left to figure out what would it's next move would it be as the cat left the two to rest not knowing what dangers they would face tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning had came as Alita, who was still naked began to wake up noticing around of where she was as well seeing nothing but a mess on the ground as well the monstrous size Venom gone as he must have retracted within her as she felt her body. Standing up trying to get back her strength, she wobbled a bit as this was the first time she had sex so wild made her feel relived that she had gotten the new body.

Alita: "Hey Venom? You ok in there bud?"

Asking the creature in her as he was still asleep, she soon places her clothes back on as well began rushing back to Ido's place while enjoying the new body she got, as Alita continued to jump rooftop to rooftop she noticed how faster she was as well the fact that since they bonded last night.

_"Morning Alita."_

Venom responded within her as that made the girl smiled as she continued to run more as she soon landed on the ground while noticing that of a giant billboard sign of the motor ball game tonight as well that of registration for new players. Alita, taking a moment thinks about the opportunity it was as Venom could sense what she was thinking.

_"No, we will not be humans amusement."_

Alita: "It' not like that V, Your going be using your talents for us to head to Zalem. This way were going to be able to get there quicker as well able to do it without killing every night."

Explaining to him of what their intentions would truly be as it was a good idea, with their combine might as well abilities they could easily win this as well have a chance to get to Zalem without dealing with the troubles of doing it by leaping to the city. Alita could feel Venom's distress on playing a game to get to where they need to seeing as how it was ridiculous as well that he didn't have time for games.

Alita: "I know, we were both made to fight as well destroy enemies. But this is our only chance, I know you want to just run up the lines and take on the city head on. But if we do that, we risk not only our lives but our friends who we have made during the past days. I know they've begun to grow on you."

Making a strong reason of doing this as Venom knew she was right, although he wanted to tear Nova with his bare hands. He didn't want to risk the others lives over his own vendetta.

_"Fine, but we are to do this. How show will we do this?"_

Alita: "Well that's easy, we just go to some experts that know the game better than us."

Responding to him with a smile as she began to head back to Ido's place as well coming up with a plan that can help them enter the game as well see if some people might be able to help her with the game tonight.

_**Later on during the evening.**_

Right at the Motor ball dome, with millions of people in the stadium as well gathering to watch the show. Vector, who was walking to one of the players shower room recently heard of Grewishka's untimely death as well the fact that he was destroyed unable to be rebuild. Walking by his side was the good doctor Chiren as she was looking at the fight through the dead cyborgs eyes seeing how strong he was.

Chiren: "He didn't stand a chance, somehow during the fight the creature was able to withstand most of the fire and sound. It's getting stronger as well dangerous."

Vector: "Which is why, I'm taking in charge of this hunt."

Telling her in a serious manner in which she didn't understand as they soon enter a room filled with familiar faces which were the hunter warriors from the bar that Alita visited as well tried to convince to fight with her. Though this time most of them were fully armored as well weaponized with melee weapons as well wheels on their feet as they were competing as well.

Vector: "I thank you all for coming tonight, because you and I all know there is a certain player in the game that has caused some trouble for your busy hunting jobs."

Expressing the issue towards them as he pulls out a holographic image of Alita, they looked at her with the intent to kill her which as the image changed into Venom.

Vector: "These two are right now in the game, I'm offering twenty million grand that can kill the girl as well capture the symbiote. Doing this is a one life time opportunity to show how deadly you are, if any of you fail. Then it's pretty obvious you'll die, so do whatever you like."

Allowing them to use whatever violent method to take on Alita as they looked ready to take her as he merely looks at each of the hunters if they were going to ask any questions.

"I got one thing to ask there, do we need to bring something for you from her?"

Asked a familiar voice as it was Zapan, who was wearing a fully armored suit as well had his blade on his back while also having some on his arms to which they were made for the game.

Chiren: "Her heart, it's worth that of the money that's being required for her death. Once she and Venom is down, capture both."

Explaining to them of what they all need to do as the hunters soon left the two in the room as they all headed to the starting line to meet their bounty as well with the intent to kill her while Chiren and Vector watched them go.

Chiren: "You realize that if you fail, Nova will be upset."

Speaking to him in which she notices that his eyes were light blue as Nova was in control.

Nova: "I already am, but right now I want to see if this will work. While I will miss Grewishka's powerful and predatorial like strength, he was rather a brute but loyal. Also, I've notice something happening. Keep your eyes open as well bring the 'project' to me tonight."

Responding to her in which he soon leaves his body as Vector got back in control as his head got a headache which he knew what happen, the two then began to watch the game to see what would happen. Back in the other shower room was Alita's friends Jerry and Leela, who were getting some gear ready for Alita as they were placing it on her.

Leela: "Ok, so this is the beginners match. All you need to do is keep moving from left to right as well avoid to obstacles on the track."

Jerry: "As well not get hit by the players weapons."

The two informing Alita about what to do when she's on the field as well what needed to be aware though she was thinking about something else.

Alita: "Guys, I had a question. If, you had fallen in love with. Like a monster from another world or something?"

Asking a strange question in which the two gave her a odd like expression as the pony tailed girl merely got the idea of what she meant.

Leela: "Alita, are you saying. You fell for the symbiote?"

Asking her in which Venom came out looking at her in which Jerry moves back a bit frighten while Leela wasn't as she merely gasped at the idea of them being a couple.

Leela: "Oh my god, you defiantly are in love. I mean, this happens in those novels talking about girls falling for monsters. How much time did you two spend time together?"

Venom: "For a few days now, our kind build a relationship with our hosts but now we are much.."

Before explaining Leela raises her finger up at which Jerry merely looks shocked at him talking as Leela looks at the both.

Leela: "I really don't want to hear the details, but all I know is that it's fucked. But, I think you two kind of match, since you two are both good in a fight. But what about your dad?"

She asked sounding concern of what the doctor would think about this as the symbiote and android look at each other as well back at their friends.

Alita and Venom: "We haven't told him yet."

Talking in unison as the girl merely laughed at them which Jerry soon notice the sign of being called to the track as Venom went back into Alita as she soon gets her helmet on her head and hugs the two in a manner of hopping she survive. Her friends hug back as they watch Alita skate to the track to where she would see if her new body as well Venom would be able to make her a player in Motor ball in a way to head to Zalem and right straight to Nova's home.


	9. A deadly union is born

_**"The lights were shinning, the roar of people surrounding everyone and all in the while was Alita looking at them with a surprised expression on her face about how many people was watching her. Venom, however was having trouble focusing on not letting the vibrations and sound hurt him which Alita was somehow using her body to sooth the pain within him. It was also strange feeling seen with her as they soon walked over to the rest of the motor ball racers as there was a strange like feeling she was getting like if she has seen them before. Amongst the roaring fans of the race was Ido, along with Jerry and Leela who were watching it as they were right now keeping a eye on Alita while hopping she be safe as well hope she would be able to withstand the other racers. Though with her new ERM body as well symbiotic companion, the ones who they would possibly worried would be the other racers."**_

* * *

Right in the seats as Ido looking at his daughter as well her friends as they had high hopes that she be ok as well be able to handle them, Leela had a pair of binoculars as she looked at each of the riders looking a bit peculiar of them.

Leela: "There's something wrong."

She spoke out as the two looked at the girl in her tone which sounded alarming as Ido, being the older one needed to see that was up as he asks for them. Leela hands them over as he takes a closer look at each of the racers, they were the same ones from the bar which had him shocked as well looked scared at the same time.

Ido: "It's the hunters, from the bar that Alita tried to ask for help."

Jerry: "What? How is that possible?"

He asked the doctor in which he takes out a small pair of glasses which helped him examine what was going on as well, Ido was right as they were hunters which was from Screwhead up to master Clive Lee. Though as he noticed each racer looking battle ready to go on to tear a part Alita, he also notice one of them not looking so cybernetic as the last racer had on two arm mounted blades as well a familiar sword on his back as it was Zapan.

Jerry: "Oh shit, it's Pan."

Leela: "What?!"

Asking as she took his glasses to check it out as the pony tailed girl looked at the hunter warrior as Ido couldn't stand this, he had to warn Alita as he got out a communicator from Leela's bag and rushed down to the railings to where he would try to communicate with her. Meanwhile on the track was Alita looking excited as well smiling to the other competitors in which they merely nod to her thinking about how much money they were going to make off her.

_"We have seen these men before."_

Alita: "Huh, what do you mean?"

_"Look at their faces, it is the hunters."_

Venom spoke to her which she began to take a closer look at each of the competitors as it was them from the bar, all except for McTeague. Probably because he wasn't interesting in hunting a girl that likes dogs the same as he did. Alita looked no uncertain about this in which she merely looked a bit nervous as she breathed in deep not letting them get to her as well having them intimidate the girl.

Alita: "Go easy on us guys."

Asking them seeing as how the two were about to enter a whole world of trouble with all these racers going directly after her, looking to her back seeing one of them with a large like machine body spinning a mace like tool made Alita roll her eyes at how big their weapons they were going to use. Shaking her head Alita merely looked in front of the track not letting anyone get on her nerve while focusing on making out of the track as well showing everyone that she would be the next motor ball racer.

_"I will warn you of upcoming attacks, you race for us."_

Alita: "Well what do you think I was going do? Stand here and look pretty?"

Telling him as she let off a smile as the cyborg got into position as well the others as then, while getting ready was a message from Ido.

Ido: _"Alita, it's a set up! The racers are going kill you, you got to get out of there!"_

Alita: "Already to late for that, just get Leela and Jerry out of here. Will meet you all back at the house."

Advising him as the cyborg notice the lights began to show, they were counting down as the racers looked ready to go off. Going down to yellow had Alita put on a ready expression as well breath in slowly letting it all go as well listening to the next beep, she closed her eyes as well blocking out all the noise around her as she only wanted to hear the last beep. Soon enough, the light turned green which fired a huge alarm as well fired off the ball, opening her eyes like a animal she leapt off head first while the others ran chase after Alita as the race had just begun. Moving left to right on her skates, Alita saw the red ball rolling on the track as she tried to grab onto it.

Alita: "No tentacles V, got to do this with skill."

_"Fine, but duck!"_

He shouts as one of the racers tried to cut her head off with a saw blade, Alita noticed this as she quickly lean to the side as well skating across the right railing as another came trying to clobber her with a mace. The racers tried to hit her as they got to the spikes, Alita smiled as this was her chance to handle them one at a time as she got close enough to grab onto one and flip over to then slam her knee's onto a motor ball racer making him crash onto the metal track. Continuing her race, she see's the ball rolling the ground between one of the bigger warriors as she does a slide underneath his legs and grabs it. The cyborg raises his hammer in the air but to no luck as Alita use the ball to strike him in the face making him spin out of control as well fall right into a spike.

_"Brutal!"_

Venom spoke with excitement seeing how much destruction there was going on as Alita kept her focus on during the race, seeing one of them revving up a chainsaw thought it was overkill. Alita spins around in a circular like motion causing her to release the ball quickly as well like a cannon ball firing right at the chainsaw cyborg making him lose his balance and crash on the track. Focusing on the race, Venom took control of her legs as he got her out of the way which Clive Lee came flying down with his swords trying to cut her in half. The four armed warrior continued to strike at her while Alita kept moving as she did a sliding like technique as well allow one of the racers to attack him in the fast as she quickly made her escape making it into first place.

Alita: "We got to get this fight else where, otherwise will be easy picking."

_"We should take this outside then."_

Suggesting as Alita looked for a way out in which she looked for somewhere to breakout, although it was troubling for Venom as he would try to but due to the audience and announcer applauding her actions and how well she was able to handle herself. The noise and vibrations made him lose focus, though luckily Alita could manage it as she saw the ball coming out the other side as she grabs onto to it. Seeing another racer by her side ready to do another attack, having enough she slides up a ramp to where she leapt into the air gracefully to which she uses the ball like a hammer and slams the warrior on his head making him lose control and crash onto the metal track. She passes by one of the billboards as well notices the other hunters in front of her as well behind her, trapped on all sides Alita merely gripped her fist at how she needed to get out of the track so she could take them on.

Alita: "V, hope your ready. Were taking this game else where."

Telling him as she rushed up to the ramp as she crashes right through the billboard to which she makes her escape out of the race track, Alita was then riding onto some pipes to where she looks back seeing the other hunters after her.

_"Troublesome aren't they?"_

Asking her as Alita soon kept focus on skating on the pipe as she avoiding one of the hunters throwing a chain at her to which she drops onto another pipe, continuing to run she soon leaps off another as she takes her skates off so that she could handle the warriors without having the skates on her. The two soon see only three hunters landing in front of her, it was Screwhead along with two male cyborgs that had swords as well big spiked bats with them.

Alita: "Guys, I want you to know that you all don't have to do this. Also, that if you learned about what happen to Grewishka. You know what going to.."

Before ending her sentence, one of the hunters fired off a flamethrower which made he flip upwards onto the wall as she ripped off a metal pipe as she throws it into his arm which caused it to explode. Screwhead, charging up her blades fire them at her as she leaps up dodging each of them as she avoided each of them one at a time as well ripped them off. Back handing the woman as she landed on the ground, one of the other hunters tried to crush her as Alita flipped backwards as her hand soon became black as she webs the cyborgs arm and brings him over to her.

Alita: "Warned ya."

Informing the man as she hurls him onto the ground as he was about to fire something from his chest, though Venom took over her foot which became black as well muscular as she stomps on his chest killing him in a instant. Screwhead and the other about to close in on her, the hunter woman chains her up with her arms while the other got out a long like blade from his left arm. Alita unable to free herself due to the force that the woman was giving her, Venom began to grow as he lets out a murderous roar as he grew twice the size of the two as he grabs the back of Screwhead and impales her onto the man's sword.

Venom: "Should have stuck to hunting humans."

He told the two as he grabs the man's bladed arm and rips it off like it was nothing, it was still attached to Screwhead as he rips her body into two pieces. He grips the other hunters neck and stabs him in the chest killing him in a instant. Taking a sigh of relief, the two thought it was over until a powerful like sound blast hits Venom making him fall onto the ground. Hearing a sinister like chuckle he looks seeing Zapan with two centurions by his side as they were equipped with sonic weaponry for him, the man pulled out his blade spinning it around he stabs his chest backing Venom scream in pain.

Zapan: "I think you might make me a legend, killing both the bitch that broke my nose and the monster that tore apart Grewishka? Ain't it just my luck."

Chuckling at the monster pinned onto the ground as Venom was unable to move as the sound increased more, soon enough the black suit began to peel off from Alita revealing herself as the symbiote was now on the ground. Pan, kept his sword in her chest as she was unable to move due to him pinning her onto the ground with it. Alita, trying to withstand the pain see's Venom being ripped apart by the sonic weaponry.

Zapan: "What's wrong? Worried about your little pet there? Don't you know his people are monsters? That he's using you just to kill."

Speaking to her like a snake as Alita tried to remove herself as she looked at Venom more, soon enough she saw the massive machines changing their weaponry to fire as this was going kill him.

Zapan: "I think, if this doesn't kill him. I might use him myself, become one of the most lethal predators of all the city. It's going be fun, don't you think? Unless he ends up like a burning piece of trash."

Mocking Venom more as the girl, biting her teeth merely grabbed the edge of the Damascus blade begins to push it slowly out of her stomach. Zapan, trying to keep her on the ground was having difficulty as her eyes was showing anger as well began to remove it more until she let out a angered yell kicking him off her. Though as pan landed on the ground, the blade flew up into the air as she used enough of her strength to grab the handle. She throws it at the head of the robot as it caused the machine to malfunction as it torches the other droid, Alita rushed over and grabbed the blade cut down the two of them destroying the completely. Pan, getting up shows his two arm blades and begins to attack her, moving side to side not afraid of him anymore was in a state of control as well not letting her anger take over as she did a precise like attack as she cuts the surface of his face.

Zapan: "What, what did you do?"

He asked looking shocked as suddenly his human face began to slide off his robot head revealing a robotic face, he looked shocked as well let out a frighten scream holding his human face as he runs away in fear and shame. Alita, soon getting back to reality turns to Venom as he was hurt as well nothing more than a black puddle as she rushed over to let him come back into her.

Alita: "Come on Venom, your ok. I'm here."

She said as the small symbiote slowly began to go onto her arm but as it went into her, she felt that he was slowly dying due to how much he melted away as she was worried.

Alita: "I, I don't know what to due. Please V, tell me what I need to do."

Begging him as she felt afraid as he was slowly oozing out of her as the cyborg girl tried to keep him together, letting out tears she kept him close to her not letting him go. While this was going on, someone was watching them as it was Chiren. She didn't expect to see this, a relationship between a cyborg and a hostile alien creature which had grown to protect her, not as a host for his needs but that of a mate. Something in her made Chiren remember when she was with Ido taking care of their daughter, breathing with a sadden expression she walked over as well suspected what was going on as the doctor walked over to looking at the two as Alita kept the symbiote close to her.

Alita: "You now want us, when were weak?"

Chiren: "No, but right now there more important things to do. Like if you want to save him, do you?"

She asked not trying to go around the question as Alita looked at the black slime which looked more weaker by the minute as she nodded, Chiren instructed her to let him into her heart as well let it grow. With this, he will be able to absorb some of her blood along with the new energy within her. Though she would have to let him, Alita not afraid as placed the symbiote by her chest as well slowly lets the alien substance slowly go into her.

Chiren: "We have to get going, if anyone found you they will be able to kill you."

Insisting on helping her escape as Alita, who was now feeling pain from him was now groaning at how much he was in as Chiren helped her up. Leading her back to the clinic as well grabbing the blade so no one would take it, the cat that had the silver eyes watched them as it was time to make it's move which would be perfect to do it onto a certain hunter warrior.

_**Later in a alleyway**_

The famous hunter warrior Pan, now half a face as well ruined looked at himself in the reflect of water as he was angered that a girl made him look like a freak. Taking his blade and humiliating him, he was now nothing more than a forgotten cyborg that had nothing. Holding onto the shred of his face, there was nothing left for him to do but wallow until he noticed a cat which was looking at him. Not taking any time for annoying pests, he was about to stab it with the arm blade that was still connected to his motor ball gear. That was until the cat hissed at him which lead to it leaping onto him which tackled him onto the ground, soon the cat began to ooze the same like substance like Venom as it began to take over Pan. The cyborg felt pain going through him as he yelled in agony until it suddenly stopped, he got up as he looked at himself as well felt something growing in him.

_"Stop complaining. This is a gift we are giving you."_

Spoke a angered voice in his head as Pan moved back against the wall looking frighten as he didn't know what was going on.

Zapan: "Who the fuck is there?"

_"We are, you may call us Riot. The same like Venom, but none of his weakness or affection to the bitch that ruined you face."_

Answering him which made the cyborg looked confused as he soon notices the reflection of himself again but now his self was gone, there was a silver like Venom but with a more sharpen like expression as he merely smiled at Pan.

Zapan: "You, are a symbiote?"

_"Yes, and we know of your pain. We offer you a chance to regain your glory, your reputation of being the most feared and lethal hunter."_

Riot spoke to him as pan, who was left with nothing more than a mere shred of his face merely had nothing left to lose. He nodded as he felt the anger growing in him as he slowly began to change but ignored it due to how much anger he was feeling.

_"She may have taken your sword and face, but it was Vector who offered the chance to you right?"_

Zapan: "Yes.."

He answered Riot's sentence as he felt the symbiote grow more all around him as he was getting much more monstrous like.

_"If he hadn't given you this opportunity you would have had everything, but now he has lead you to ruin. In which we have come, we will give your the strength to tear down his power."_

Zapan: "Yes.."

He agreed more as he soon growled more like a animal as he slammed his hands against the wall crushing the bricks as well enjoying the rush of becoming something, deadly.

_"And together, we shall have not just vengeance against those that have used us. But desire that can make us kings of not only this city, but the whole damn planet for us and fellow symbiotes to rule!"_

Zapan: "Yes!"

Agreeing to him as he was fuel with blinded rage as his face was fully consumed by Riot's face, soon now the cybernetic body of Pan was gone as it was now replaced with a muscular silver symbiotic body of Riot as he looked at himself fully back in his prime as well extending his fingers. They become long like blades as he grins a wicked smile as he looks at Zalem with intent to destroy it.

Riot: "We shall have vengeance, on everyone!"

Shouting out to the sky making people frighten by the unholy yell as well scream which riot did as the two had become one. The silver symbiote soon ran up to the walls as well began to begin his new job, revenge.

* * *

After taking Alita home as well telling the others of what had happened, Chiren headed back to the factory to where she would confront Vector as well tell him of what had happened. Right now in Vector's office was Chiren looking at him as well looking calm as well serious while the man seating in his chair looked serious at her as well puzzled at why Chiren didn't act and bring in Alita with Venom.

Vector: "Why didn't you bring them? They were yours for the taking and you, took them home. Why?"

He asked while the doctor looked at him not fazed by the question as she was going to deliver him a straight answer.

Chiren: "Because I was a mother, out of all things I wanted to forget. Being a mother was the last thing I shouldn't have forgotten."

Explaining her reason as he merely sighs at her answer which meant she was letting her emotions take over as well forgetting about Zalem.

Vector: "But, you realize with this failure. Nova will not accept this as well not allow to head to Zalem."

Chiren: "I know, which I'll know I'd chose a path which wouldn't have be forget about people's love for one another."

Replying back at him as Vector merely stayed quiet, he buzzed the door opened letting her leave as she was about to head to the exit until she notice someone at the door. it was Zapan, having half a face as well leading her back into the room.

Zapan: "I don't think love belongs in this world, after what it's done to me."

He spoke to her as she looked shocked at what had happened to his face as for Vector, merely smiled that he came to 'clean' up the mistake Chiren had made. Pan, however had a different expression on his face as he looked at Vector in which had him look concern.

Vector: "I see that you lost your face, don't worry. I'll have my best men fix it as well.."

Zapan: "I'm not here for my face, or to do your work. We're here.."

He stops as his eyes turn silver like which meant that he had a symbiote which meant he was now dangerous as well about to attack him.

Zapan & Riot: "For vengeance."

As he soon began to transform into his symbiote form becoming bigger as well monster like as this had Vector move out of his chair, not acting afraid he grabs a gun from his table and begins to shoot at the creature but the alien merely absorbed the bullets. Chiren, being shocked at this had to warn Ido and the others as she tried to get away, though Riot saw this and spits out the bullets behind her back as they kill her in a instant as she collapsed on the ground with bullet holes onto the ground.

Riot: "Hello there, may we speak to your boss~"

He asked Vector's eyes changed from a frighten look to light blue as Nova took control, he examined Riot's form as he was fascinated by how he looked as well appeared like the perfect solider.

Nova: "You, are amazing. How is it that out of all the symbiotes I killed. You were the one that wasn't found."

Riot: "Because, I was captured. Treated like a parasite, going to be used to kill you. Which I will, but on my terms."

He snarled at Vector as he walked over him where Nova stood firm looking at the creature not afraid of him as he merely examine his razor sharp teeth as well silvery skin.

Nova: "All this violence in you, and yet you crave it more? Why not use it to be something.."

Before talking, Riot grabbed his neck in which the symbiote male lifted him up as he began to choke him like a doll.

Riot: "Your talk may have seduced the humans that have played in your games along with the rest of this city. But however we not your toy, though we will take your word. We shall come to you, take your city. Call upon rest of our kind hidden on earth, and then we shall slowly take this world."

Looking at him showing no signs of stopping as well continued to choke the host of Nova as Riot notice no fear of him as the symbiote merely smiled.

Riot: "To bad your friend here, might not watch."

Nova: "Yes, a shame. But if you wish to kill them, then do so. But, once last thing."

Stopping Riot from delivering a final attack as the symbiote waited for him to finish his sentence as Riot was curious.

Nova: "Choke on these bones."

Insulting him as Riot, laughed evil like soon extends his mouth to snapping onto Vector's heading eating in one chomp. Soon enough he began to feast on the man as well eat so he could get more strength so that tomorrow when he and Zapan would make their way to Zalem, they would feast on the murder of hundreds of Symbiotes he has killed as well make this world his.


	10. We are Venom

_**"Right when Alita was brought back home, she was in a deep slumber in order to restore Venom's strength as well hopping he be able to regrow up to his full strength. During the sleep they began to share each others dreams, Alita was able to see V's memories as she saw him in a massive battle between Nova as well the rest of his species. She saw fire as well her fellow ERM comrades rushing up to Zalem, there was explosions as well all types of fighting going all around her. Though this had no effect on her as she was with her squad rushing up to the metal pipes trying to get to the city, right near the top one of them warned them of something coming after them. Alita, taking cover saw a spinning metal blade circle at them as it began tearing half of her squad apart, shooting down the blades it let to a fiery explosion as it destroyed half of the beam making it get destroyed in half. Seeing this, Alita rushed upwards to the other side as she leapt over to someone that was able to catch her as it was her mentor. Grabbing onto her hand, the cyborg girl looked at her friend as she had a tired as well exhausted expression as Alita felt she couldn't last longer, "Finish the mission, cut the dragons head off." instructing her as she got back up to continue the mission. It soon fades to Venom looking at the city, his kind was getting slaughtered left to right as well running away from the battle while for he was merely standing his ground combined with a host. Lashing out at Nova's machinery he kept going until one of them blew up in his face making him remove himself from the body, though he looks up seeing metal and building coming down on him as he soon saw nothing but darkness."**_

* * *

Morning had come at the clinic as Alita, who was right now meditating with Venom who was still trying to get his strength back. Meanwhile, Ido as well the others were keeping a eye out for anything coming to the building feeling like Vector's hired help or possibly centurions coming over to end it all. Jerry and Leela were there as well was standing by Alita to see if she would come out of it due to her being at this for the whole night and morning.

Jerry: "She's been like this since we came in, hope she comes out of it."

Believing she might not wake from this as Ido, who walked over wanted to explain to the teenagers of what was happening to her as well the symbiote that was still in her.

Ido: "Chiren was able to give Alita a serum that will cool down Venom due to the massive heat damage that hurt him, the cooling systems is now relaxing the two of them in a resting like status. I don't know when they will wake, but we can only wait to see what will happen."

The doctor explained to the two as they merely felt worried that Alita might not wake up, Leela was holding buddy in her arms as he small dog merely because the small pup was worried but he's owner. Leaping out of her arms, the small animal went over as the dog sat in her lap to give her comfort which somehow during the dog relaxing to her. A small like black hand came from her shoulder which looked like a small hand, it began to pet the top of his head as Buddy began barking to Alita as well like her face as somehow the excitement of him began to wake up the girl as she looked at the three.

Alita: "Oh, hey guys."

Greeting them with a small smile as the two friends rushed over and hugs her relived that she was ok as well back to normal. Alita, hugging them back as she felt relived about them being safe as well here with her.

Leela: "Your so lucky that you survived that race. Half of the crowd lost their minds when they saw you take on those hunters, their going bat shit crazy."

Reminding her of what happened last night as Alita looked a bit confused of what she meant, Jerry thinking she might have forgotten due to how much fighting she has been in. He soon pulls out a small recorder which showed people freaking out as well shouted for Alita being able to handle those motor ball racers who were hunters in disguise.

Alita: "Woah, I guess there won't be anyway to not draw any attention."

Ido: "I think it be best to stay hidden for a while, with what's happening we should leave the city before anything else happens."

He instructed making it sound like a good idea while with everything happening, Alita was going to protest to that idea since Nova would be hunting them. Though the two quickly got interrupted by Jerry's phone beeping, the boy looks at it as he looked shocked at what he saw on what was happening.

Jerry: "Guys? I think skipping town will be a bad idea."

Offering them some word of advice as the two looked curious about what was going on, Jerry puts it on the screen for them all to look at as they were witnessing something horrifying. They saw Vector, dead as well having no brain and eyeballs suspended on the wall of the factory as well blood and oil on the wall which had a warning on it for almost everything to see.

_"Nova will fall, we shall rise!"_

Most of the people were evacuating as well making sure they stay away from the factory, while the four looked at the disturbing sight. Venom, within her began to realize about the brutality was a familiar being he met.

_"Riot."_

He spoke within Alita which had her tense up that the name made her shocked as well ready to fight as well make sure whoever had the name keep it away from her friend.

Alita: "Who's Riot?"

_"Riot is the one that taught me how to be brutal as well a pack leader of the symbiotes. If he is here, he will most likely go to Nova before us."_

He began to speak within her which made the black haired girl got up as well look serious, the others saw the expression on her face knowing she might go after whoever did that.

Ido: "Alita, this kind of sight is the work of a symbiote. Now for what you have faced, it has become easy for you due to how skilled you are as well being swift. But this is a creature that has no morality, it will kill you on sight as well smile at it."

Alita: "How's it different from Grewhiska? If whatever this Symbiote is doing this, it will lead to everyone to be hurt. And I won't let this happen, this creature might have powers and abilities that can tear apart Nova's robots. But he doesn't have the one thing that counts."

Telling him as soon enough, she walked over to grabbing her Damascus blade which soon ignites to a light blue flame which made everyone back away as she held onto the handle.

Alita & Venom: "We are not going in alone."

The two spoke in unison as she placed the blade on her back as Alita merely rushed out of the window as well began to head straight to the factory to face off against this creature.

Jerry: "I don't think we should worry about them, with how much time they've spent as well them being in perfectly matching. They might survive."

Estimating of her survival of going up against Riot while Leela merely sighs at what he said trying to sound confident.

Leela: "Jerry, although I like you helping me out with understanding some things that can help me get out of trouble. Thought that shit, can lead to stuff not happening perfectly."

Explaining about the jinx he spoke as Ido, merely breathed in deep still believing she could do it as well hope she could end this nightmare once and for all.

_**Later**_

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop as Alita was merely talking to Venom of what was happening as well how dangerous Riot was while what will happening if the symbiote would win.

Alita: "So there more of you on earth? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

_"Because I thought Nova was lying, but if that is true. Riot will contact them and bring them here, if he wins then the city as well it's people are doomed."_

Talking about his kind would rampage through iron city, devouring and taking humans apart one by one which would be a living hell for everyone in which no one would be able to stop them. Alita, still feeling strange about them going after Riot she had to talk to Venom about this if he would turn on her during the fight.

Alita: "If were going to stop him, then I need to know if you have my back. Because he is one of your kind, and if we are going to do this. Then I need to know if you can do this without getting afraid."

Responding to him in a stern like manner as they stopped at the sight of the factory where they saw the corpse of Vector still handing in front of the building. As Alita looked up noticing the smashed windows as well that of the destroyed centurions around the building, Venom was calm as well controlling his symbiote traits as he began to think of the right words to say.

_"The only thing I am afraid, is if I lose you. On my planet, I was considered weak due to how wasn't able to do shapeshifting like my fellow kind have, but now that I am here. With you, I can be more as well you can, in order to do that I must do the one thing that has held me back. Kill the symbiote that lead me into becoming a monster."_

Speaking to Alita as the cyborg merely smiled at him as she soon leapt towards the wall of the factory in which her hands became black as well claw based as she began to wall climb up the surface of the factory. Rushing upwards she soon leapt up in the air and crashes down through the glass arriving in the office of the now deceased Vector, though instead of seeing the Riot which Venom had warned her. Alita soon instead saw Pan, who's face was still cut in half as well sitting on a chair while looking at her with a smile.

Pan: "Well, I see your looking much better after a goods night rest. As well, having my sword."

Speaking at her in a devilish like tone as Alita merely kept her poseur not letting his talk get to the both of them.

Alita: "I see the wound I gave you is still there, thought that you would heal it so that you wouldn't look at your reflection."

Talking right back at him to catch him off guard which did nothing as he nodded to her, he got up slowly as well touching the table looking at Alita noticing her eyes ready to take him down.

Pan: "Yeah, funny. But ugh, I don't pay attention to those comments anymore. After all, we do now enjoy the new face we have now."

With his eyes becoming white like, soon Zapan slowly transformed into Riot as Alita moved back as the silver symbiote merely snarled at her as well showed it's teeth at her.

Riot: "You are the one that has fused with Venom, the whore he has chosen."

Talking to her in a foul tone which Venom quickly took over as he took Alita's place looking at him not showing any signs of him backing away noir staying within Alita.

Venom: "Do not, call her that."

Riot: "Venom, what you have done is a disgrace. You could have killed Nova within days but what I have seen. You have allowed her to take over you as well mated with her."

Pointing at the black symbiote like if he was a outcast of his species which Venom, feeling the words hit him merely faded away due to how coldly Riot treated him back home along with him trying to bring out his inner monster.

Venom: "Yes, I have. Unlike you, I have changed into more than a killer. We are both killers from our own kind, but the one thing we will kill for is to protect the people we care about. In which, we shall not let you destroy this city noir this world."

Declaring his side in protecting Iron city along with Alita as Riot, who seemed displeased with the answer merely growled in a angered like tone has he extended his long razor sharp fingers.

Riot: "Then die."

Which soon his arms became long blades, Alita noticing this soon took control as she moved Venom's body away from Riot's sword attack as the two kept dodging as the black symbiote stretched his fist punching Riot through the wall. Though a silver tentacle grabs Venom and drags him along as the two continued the fight, Riot was going to stab him in the chest until Venom's chest became a mouth which ripped off his tentacle. Making a fist he uppercuts Riot as well lands a few punches onto his face, Riot merely dodged each one as he back hands the traitor and slams him against the wall, Riot's right hand became a spiked fist as he soon begins to bash Venom's face in. Alita, feeling this takes control of his left hand and punches Riot's stomach in which Venom, gets free and grabs the back of Riot letting him up in the air and slams him into the ground. He stomps on his head as Riot as getting annoyed, he soon shoots out small silver blades from his back making Venom move back as it hurt a lot.

Riot: "You have a strong host."

He spoke towards how skilled Alita was during the situation was as Venom, healed his foot injury as he looks back at the silver creature.

Riot: "But not strong enough."

In which his two arms soon became axes as this was going to be more difficult than ever, Alita merely thinking that this wasn't going to end this had to change.

_"Venom, we can't win this if were fighting like him. Symbiotes rely on their strength and shapeshifting. We have to change it up, you have to trust me."_

She told to Venom as he didn't understand what he meant, though he see's Riot in mid air doing a spinning attack with his axes as Venom merely leapt backwards as he lands on the wall. Riot growls as he shoots his axes and silver razor sharp tendrils at him as Venom did the same move Alita did back in the underworld, spinning passed the tendrils though with a new feature. Venom's muscle like body began to shrink to Alita's size as letting her get passed the tendrils in which Venom was now Alita's size.

Venom: "Got you!"

Speaking right directly at Riot in which he sucker punches his face flipping over him as Riot's arms and tendrils retreated to him, Riot looks at Venom who was now Alita's size as well now looking like him as this was more horrifying to look at.

Riot: "You even now appear as them, you are nothing to us now."

Venom & Alita: "We are much more than you can ever be."

Speaking back at him in unison as Riot slammed his arms into the ground shooting out silver spikes from beneath their feet as Alita flipped up to the wall which she stretched out a metal beam and slams it behind Riot's head. Using her small stature against the symbioses size, she continued to land punch after punch making him move back as well used some of his shapeshifting to make her fists enlarge as well side kick him to the ground. Riot letting her attack him as he soon back handed her at the wall as he was growing tired of this, he goes over to the security pads as well begins to activate the centurions around him. Coming out of the walls was the machines recognizing Alita as a threat while Riot wasn't, the creature merely leapt upwards to the rafters as she looks at him making his escape.

Riot: "You could have join us Venom, you will be missed with the new symbiotes that will engulf the planet."

Responding to Alita being trapped by the gun sentries as they locked their guns on her, the cyborg leaps up into the air as well knew she had to get this done before Riot would escape to head after Nova. Pulling out her blade, the symbiote moved away from it making Alita hesitate from V reacted as she began dodging the speeding bullets shooting at her as she quickly took cover.

_"Like we've said before, fire is a weakness."_

Alita: "Right, maybe it be right to use this on Riot. Better get this done before Riot makes this city his."

Responding back to Venom as she soon flips up backwards over the machines and begins cutting them down left to right as well removing their legs. Stabbing them in each of their heads, Alita looks up and notices Riot making his way up to the metal pipes. If he was able to make it to Zalem as well finds and kills Nova, there be no stopping him from making everything his. Quickly doing a massive leap towards the beam, Alita began to rush after Riot as the silver symbiote notices her which lead him grow long metal blades from his back which got him angered by her coming here. He turns to face her as he merely stops in his tracks, the two symbiote users stood face to face towards another as they were ready to end this fight between them. Both of their faces soon removed slowly showing Alita's and Pan's face, exposing them to each other to speak towards them before they would end it all.

Alita: "Pan, don't let him control you. He's using your anger to get to Zalem. If he succeeds, we all lose as well have everything we know taken and destroyed."

She tried to convince him to not continue this madness to ending the city as well everyone living in it, Pan however kept a silent expression on his face as he merely looked at her in anger.

Pan: "You took, everything from me the moment you stole my face. For me, I have nothing. But rage."

Responding to her plead as Riot's face soon takes over as the silver symbiote changes his hands to two chain like spiked balls as he begins swinging them around her in which She flips away. Venom going over her face, he takes control and backflips away from the weapons as he soon leaps right at Riot as the two began to attack one another like animals. As the two continue to fight, from above the building was Nova watching the two symbiotic creatures trying to kill one another as he notices something. The more conflict they were putting to each other, the more they were becoming violet to the point to where the white haired man could see both Alita and Pan punching each other trying to prove which of them was the strongest. He found it amusing seeing how they kept fighting as it was something he could use for his experiments, to spice it up a bit he begins to issue a command on his pad to activate the security defenses on the pipe. The two continuing to keep hurting each other, Venom felt something underneath his feet as well heard something coming towards them, Alita looking she remembered it quickly which allowed Riot to sucker punch her.

Riot: "Now, to end this."

Speaking towards he as the stronger symbiote grabs her and slowly begins to absorb her along with Venom, Alita tried to fight her way but Pan merely kept her hold as the more she resisted the more she was wrapped up in the symbiote she be in. Soon enough Riot and Venom had become one, the creature looked seeing massive spinning blades at him in which Riot placed his hands on the tube in which several tendrils shot out from the metal tearing apart the spinning blades coming at him as he was able to tear it apart. Riot, now feeling more powerful than before began to rush over to Zalem nearly inches away until he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Riot: "What, why can't I.."

Before being able to finish, his chest was feeling like it was on fire which out of not his knowing. The damascus blade shot right out of his chest which ignited on fire. The reaction to this caused his flesh to burn as he tried to grab onto it but the blue fire burned his hands. Slicing him wide open, Alita and Venom leapt upwards from his body as this had to end with him dying. The symbiotic cyborg began to deliver strikes left to right with her sword burning most of him off as well not letting him escape as Alita remembered that this pipe had fuel in it, stabbing him straight into the ground while still on fire. She used Venom's strength to rip apart a open tear in the beam as it sprayed fuel on Riot as well her feet.

Riot & Pan: "You, two are nothing more. Than traitors...To your own species."

The two speaking at the same time as Venom merely smiled at the two barley at their full strength as he walked over holding the blade looking down at them.

Venom: "No, we are our own kind."

In which Alita activated the blade more making Riot's body full erupt with fire which lead to the oil to get ignited, quickly rushing out it became a fiery explosion destroying both Riot and Pan while for Alita. Holding onto her blade she puts it on her back, the two were falling downwards to the city as it seemed there was no way to survive this fall. Venom, however knew there was a way as he began open his hands open spreading wings as they allowed the two to glide towards somewhere to land. Looking over at a building, Venom increased his size so that Alita wouldn't feel the fall as they crashed onto the rooftop as well crashing hard through it hitting the ground hard. Alita, begins to open her eyes as Venom slowly began to return back into her which meant he couldn't keep going due to how much punishment Riot gave him as she merely breathed tired like.

Alita: "You, never told me, you can fly."

Telling him exhausted from the fight as she laid her head on the floor unable to get up as she was enjoying the solid ground as well nothing else trying to kill them.

_"New ability we got, from our. Bonding~"_

Which lead to Alita merely looking a bit surprised as well chuckle a bit at the joke, though right now she was unable to get up as Venom merely covered her legs helping her up as this was much better than using her own.

Alita: "I guess, we win."

Thinking now that it was over, though she looks up at the half destroyed pipe which it was still there standing. However she felt Venom still angry at Nova as well him getting out of this like a rat, merely taking the meal as well watching the show.

_"No, Nova is still alive. While he lives, this will never be over."_

Responding to Alita which merely made the girl take a moment to remember from what her mentor spoke to her, they still needed to cut the dragons head to end this battle.

Alita: "I know, but for now. We get stronger, which in the best way to do that. Is something we both know how to do it."

Showing a small smile as Venom merely walked the two of them towards back to the clinic so that they could get some rest as well hopefully, find a way to head to Zalem as well end Nova.

* * *

A few days after the fight between symbiotes, at the motorball stadium in the locker room was Leela and Jerry, which the two were wearing black jackets with some words on it as they read 'Lethal Angel' which was the name of the team they were on. Around them was gear which was designed for her to race across the tracks as well protect herself, the crowd was getting restless as they wanted to see their favorite motor ball racer.

Jerry: "Man, the crowd is getting rowdy."

Leela: "Well, if I learned their was a symbiotic cyborg racer here I'd be getting excited. Let me try to contact her, maybe she's getting something for her and V."

Suggesting the fact that their hunger has gotten much bigger lately, so they most often go to small stores to snack on some meals that would help them get pass from time to time. Leela tried to contact Alita as right now, the black haired cyborg was walking across the street with her symbiotic black jacket as well walking pass some citizens that didn't notice her from the game. Right now she was talking to V about things needing to change such as their killings as well protecting others.

_"What do you mean I cannot kill bad people?"_

Alita: "Although I agree they should be punished, they still should be incarcerated as well imprison so that no one will get hurt. So far you eating their heads off have left a bad taste in my mouth."

Referring to his hobby of biting off the criminals heads as she was somehow able to get the after taste from it.

Alita: "Also, the time we can eat people is if person is very bad people. Such as Grewhiska, he was extremely bad so I'd be fine if you ate him. Agreed?"

She asked hopping he agree with her in which there was silence in which Alita waited for a response from her alien boyfriend.

_"Fine, we can try to accept it. But can we get some food before heading to the game? Otherwise I will have to eat something more, juicy~"_

Talking about her in which she merely smiled at how animal like he acted as Alita walked over a small stand to which she purchase a small chocolate bar for her and Venom to eat. Though, they notice a man mugging a woman while holding a blade as the man dragged her into a alleyway.

_"Bad guy?"_

Alita: "Big time..."

Answering his question as she decided to check this out to see if the woman needed 'assistance' with the problem she was having. Right in the alleyway, the cyborg mugger kept continuing to mug the woman as she looked petrified with how robotic and terrifying he looked. Threating to stab her, he gave her a countdown to see if she would comply, he started from one in which it shortly ended with a black tentacle latching onto his arm in which was soon ripped off. The cyborg screamed in pain as the two saw Venom, walking over to them as he grabs onto the man's neck looking down onto him.

Venom: "If you ever try that again, or try to harm any innocent person that lives here in this city. We shall find you as well eat both of your arms and then both of your legs, as well rip your face off your body."

Threatening him as the woman stood still not moving while the cyborg mugger looked petrified at this was the same monster that killed Grewhiska as well other cyborgs that went after him.

Venom: "You shall remain alive after we eat your face, so when people see you. They will see this armless, legless and faceless body, lying in the street as well rolling when there is a storm coming. Like a turd, in the wind."

Smiling at his small joke which the man kept looking frightened by what Venom was speaking at him.

Mugger: "What the fuck are you?"

He asked in which soon enough he got his answer, Venom's right sided face opens up showing Alita's face as the two looked at him together.

Alita and Venom: "We, are Venom."

Speaking in unison as his face covers hers, though knowing that this criminal would try it again towards another civilian. He bites off his head off, throwing the headless corpse in the dumpster he hands the woman back her bag in which he does a friendly like smile. The human soon leaves not looking back at her monster savior as he changed back letting Alita come out.

Alita: "So, feel full now?"

_"Yes."_

Answering her in which she soon left the alleyway as well walked towards the stadium to continue their motor racing so that they could take on Nova, it will take a while with many competitors that will do whatever it took to head upwards to the floating city. Even with whatever was going to come her way, she would have Venom backing her up as well the rest of her family to help her out, she was never going to be alone anymore again. She would be protected by their love, as for Venom, they would be this city's protector from any kind of threat Nova or any other creature would come their way, no matter what form it took.

_**Meanwhile **_

In a metallic like laboratory, machines were right now doing scans as well scans of a certain container full of a substance that was moving around radically. Walking inside of the room was Nova as he had a emotionless like expression on his face, arms behind his back he walked inside looking at the scans on the computers as well the container which held the organism.

Nova: "Status."

Requesting from his systems as a pad was handed to him in which he began to look at the readings of the organism.

_"Readings show it's vitals are stable but highly volatile, unable to place security defenses onto it."_

The system spoke to him as Nova walked over looking at the liquid moving around as it was moving around violent like, being red and black it continued moving around trying to break out as it was unable to. Attacking the glass which Nova was in front of, it was electrocuted due to it's attack though the red and black liquid retaliated by ripping the weapon up. This reaction made the scientist smiled in a cold like manner as this kind of sight had him interested in this act.

Nova: "Continue the experiments onto it's reactions, as well how fast it reacts underneath hostiles. We will move unto ridding it of it's weaknesses."

_"Understood, though you have not given this project a name. To continue research, the subject requires a name."_

The system telling Nova as he looked at the substance closer as it looked unstable, radical as well not willing to let Nova continue it's studies onto it as it would surely lead to consequences.

Nova: "Seeing as how it is giving quite a attitude, such like it's predecessors. I believe, the best name to give this project, would be Carnage."

_"Granted, Project Carnage will now initiate."_

Hearing it as this was the turning point of Nova's experiments, whatever would be coming after him. He would be armed with one of the most violent and unstoppable creatures he once tried to kill in the past, though with the threat of the symbiotes still lurking around in the shadows. He would need his own monster that would serve him, as he knew a angel and devil from Iron city would coming after him.


End file.
